Résurrection
by oO Calliope Oo
Summary: "Ce que s'apprête à faire Voldemort est bien pire que de la Magie Noire... C'est une magie maléfique et violente, tellement sombre qu'aucun humain n'en est capable" chuchota-t-il. "S'il y arrive, nous sommes tous perdus..." - Post tome 5 - HP/GW RW/OC HG/DM
1. Prologue

Voici ma première longue fiction ! Je suis complètement novice alors surtout, n'hésitez pas à critiquer surtout et je ferais ce que je peux pour arranger les choses...

**Disclaimer**** :** Absolument tout appartient à JK Rowling, sauf peut-être quelques personnages qui arriveront au fil de l'histoire...

**Petites infos :**

- Pour le pairing, j'ai choisi Severus et Drago car se sont des personnages intéressants dans cette histoire, à mon avis ! Hermione pour le côté romance avec notre blond préféré et Harry parce que... c'est Harry justement ^^

- Pas d'Horcruxes dans cette fiction, ça deviendrait trop compliqué sinon...

- Les cinq premiers tomes sont presque totalement pris en compte !

- Beaucoup d'informations proviennent de **l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter**, une vraie mine d'or !

- Le début peut paraître long, voir ennuyeux... Mais laissez l'histoire se mettre en place et l'intrigue arrivera plus vite que vous ne le pensez !

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>- Prologue -<strong>

_"Il y a deux sortes de journaux : ceux qui approuvent et soutiennent le gouvernement quoiqu'il fasse, et ceux qui le blâment et l'attaquent quoiqu'il fasse." Alphonse Karr_

~O~

~O~

**La Gazette du Sorcier - le 18 juin 1996**

**Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est de retour !**

Cette nuit, alors que le monde sorcier dormait paisiblement, une bande d'adolescents, menée par le non moindre célèbre Harry Potter, entre par effraction en plein cœur du Département des Mystères de notre Ministère. Les alarmes, déclenchées quelques temps après l'intrusion, informèrent les Aurors de garde cette nuit-là. Et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en arrivant dans l'atrium dévasté par les combats, de se trouver nez à nez avec Vous Savez Qui, en chair et en os ! Les Aurors ainsi que notre Ministre Cornélius Fudge ont pu être témoins de son retour, avant de le voir disparaître, lui et ses Mangemorts.

"Nous avons la preuve irréfutable de sa réapparition, et je tiens personnellement à présenter mes excuses à Albus Dumbledore et au jeune Potter pour ne pas les avoir cru à temps" nous explique Mr Fudge.

Pourquoi était-il là, ceci restera un mystère, car nulle personne présente n'a voulu répondre à nos interviews. Les jeunes Mr Londubat, Weasley, Potter ainsi que Miss Granger, Weasley et Lovegood furent escortés rapidement vers Poudlard par plusieurs Aurors.

La Gazette vous tiendra informé des suites de cet évènement dans les prochains numéros, et à partir de maintenant, faites preuve d'une grande vigilance.

Votre reporter, Circé Atcock.

~O~

~O~

**London Daily - le 12 juillet 1996**

**La hausse phénoménale du taux de criminalité**

Depuis un mois, des agressions et des actes de vandalisme inexpliqués augmentent au sein de la capitale et de ses environs. En effet, une hausse de près de 40% a été noté par les services de police londonienne, un record battu pour un délai si court.

"Les gens deviennent fous" nous raconte Josh Harvel, lieutenant de police "La plupart des personnes que nous arrêtons présentent des symptômes d'amnésie moins de 24h avant leur crime, ils ne se souviennent de rien."

Une nouvelle drogue sur le marché ? Une épidémie ? Ce qui est sûr, c'est que si les choses ne se calment pas, la ville pourrait devenir le théâtre d'une véritable guerre de gang.

Jeremy Bennet.

~O~

~O~

**Le Chicaneur - le 20 juillet 1996**

**Tous avec Potter !**

Moi, Xenophilius Lovegood, est fier de soutenir Harry Potter dans sa lutte contre le Mage Noir. Précisons néanmoins que le Chicaneur est le seul magasine ayant cru à la bonne foi du jeune sorcier. J'invite tous nos lecteurs à lui montrer notre soutien, et à dénoncer quelconque attitude suspecte dans son entourage.

Ne nous laissons pas effrayer par une petite bande de sorciers, surement aussi laids que des scrouts s'ils doivent se cacher derrière des masques !

Ensemble, nous vaincrons !

Vive Harry Potter !

~O~

~O~

**London Daily - le 24 juillet 1996**

**Fusillade à la South Bank**

Hier, en fin d'après-midi, alors que la grande majorité des étudiants de l'université South Bank de Londres quittait les locaux après une journée de cours, trois hommes armés - armes à feu et armes blanches- font irruption dans le hall du bâtiment principal et ouvrent le feu. Après ce qui ressemblait à une scène tirée de l'Apocalypse, les trois hommes sont finalement mis hors d'état de nuire par les agents de sécurité ainsi que par quelques étudiants courageux.

Une heure après le premier coup de feu, le bilan. 63 morts, 58 blessés dont 11 graves.

Les trois criminels, remis aux autorités dès que la police fut sur les lieux du drame, n'ont absolument rien en commun. Henri Curtis, 61 ans, tout juste retraité, menant une vie tranquille avec sa femme dans la banlieue de Londres. Jack Benson, avocat réputé du barreau, 41 ans, membre de l'association pour le soutien des sans-abris de la ville et tout juste père d'une petite fille. Mais le plus étonnant concerne Ashton Griggs, âgé de seulement 14 ans, un garçon studieux réputé calme et sans histoire.

Non, rien ne les relie, trois personnes à la vie bien distincte et tranquille. Et pourtant, aucun des trois ne se souvient de quoi que ce soit concernant la "boucherie de la South Bank". Leurs derniers souvenirs remontent au petit matin, plusieurs heures avant les faits.

L'épidémie d'amnésie continue, ayant des conséquences de plus en plus catastrophiques.

Toute l'équipe du London Daily tient à adresser ses plus sincères condoléances aux familles des disparus.

Gardons ce jour en mémoire...

Jeremy Bennet

~O~

~O~

**La Gazette du Sorcier - le 30 juil****let 1996**

**Le Chicaneur attaqué ! **

Alors que le monde moldu dérive - voir le numéro précédent "Trois moldus sous Imperium attaque une université"- le monde sorcier quant à lui, n'est pas en reste.

Le Chemin de traverse subit des attaques quotidiennes, obligeant les commerçants à fermer boutique. La Banque de Gringotts a essuyé hier sa quatrième tentative ratée de cambriolage, et le Bureau des Aurors reçoit des plaintes par centaines chaque jour, les forçant à augmenter leur effectif.

C'est ainsi que pendant la nuit, les locaux du Chicaneur, la revue de notre collègue Xenophilius Lovegood, ont été pillés par ce qui semblerait être des clochards particulièrement violents sous l'emprise du sortilège de l'Imperium. Heureusement, personne ne se trouvait sur place lors de l'attaque.

Votre reporter, Circé Atcock.

* * *

><p>Tout de suite le premier chapitre !<p> 


	2. Chapitre I

**- I -**

_"Ce qui t'a été donné te seras repris : ta vie entière sera rythmée par le deuil." Amélie Nothomb, extrait de la Métaphysique des tubes_

~O~

~O~

**4, Privet Drive. Surrey**** - ****5 août 1996 **

Une formule. Une lumière. Une chute. Un regard, et puis plus rien… Il était passé derrière le voile. Sirius venait de basculer dans un monde où il ne pouvait le suivre…

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ce rêve… le même qui venait le hanter toutes les nuits depuis l'attaque du Ministère.

_Sirius…_

Les débuts étaient plutôt chaotiques. Il se réveillait dans un sursaut, son pyjama lui collant à la peau, les jambes emmêlées dans ses draps et le cœur battant dangereusement vite. Mais le choc passé, le cauchemar le tirait de son sommeil presque calmement, lui laissant un goût amer dans la bouche et un trou béant dans la poitrine, causé par une tristesse telle qu'il ne pensait jamais connaître. Harry n'avait pas pleuré une seule fois la mort de son parrain. Même si l'envie de se terrer dans un coin de sa chambre, recroquevillé et ne pensant à rien lui frôlait l'esprit de temps en temps, il savait que ce n'était pas la solution. Transformer le chagrin en colère, cacher sa peine derrière un masque indéchiffrable et se montrer fort au reste du monde, voilà ce qu'il fallait faire.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté ses amis, sur le quai de la gare il y a un peu plus d'un mois, Harry vivait tel un automate, ponctuant ses journées avec des gestes mécaniques, sans réfléchir. Quelque chose s'était brisé en lui et le rongeait doucement, comme un insecte qui lui grignoterait les organes à petits feux. Il voyait mais ne regardait plus. Il entendait mais n'écoutait plus. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer totalement était l'amour incommensurable qu'il portait à ses amis, et qu'ils le lui rendaient en retour.

_Tu me manques tellement, tu sais… C'est dingue comme le monde peut chavirer en une seconde. Un moment on se dit que, enfin, on peut espérer en l'avenir, faire des projets. Mais un seul geste nous ramène sur terre et la réalité nous explose au visage… Mais je te vengerai Sirius…_

Sa seule famille lui avait été enlevée. Ou plutôt… _Elle_ lui avait enlevé sa seule famille.

Sauf si on considérait le couple et l'adolescent obèse qui dormaient dans les chambres voisines comme une famille. Qu'est-ce qu'une famille par définition ? Un foyer, avec plein d'amour, où l'on se sent en sécurité ? La sécurité, il l'avait, uniquement grâce à sa mère, qui s'était sacrifiée pour lui… Mais l'amour ? Un fugitif, qui avait passé une bonne douzaine d'années en prison, recherché par la majorité des Aurors du Ministère, avait réussi à lui donner plus d'affection en deux ans que sa propre tante. Harry n'était rien d'autre qu'un étranger à leurs yeux.

Une tâche de graisse sur le plan de travail immaculé de Pétunia…

Une mauvaise herbe sur la pelouse impeccable de Vernon…

Un cafard dans la salle de jeux de Dudley…

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la petite horloge posée sur la table de nuit. Quatre heures du matin… Il alluma la lampe et se leva, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne se rendormirait pas. Après avoir mis ses lunettes sur son nez, il alla se poster devant l'unique fenêtre de sa chambre. A travers la vision de la rue calme et faiblement éclairée, il pouvait voir son reflet dans la vitre. Il était bien loin, le gamin chétif, l'air malade, qui avait débarqué à Poudlard, les yeux qui pétillaient d'émerveillement. Ce qu'il y voyait désormais un adolescent, pas tout à fait encore un homme, la même touffe de cheveux noirs indomptables, des cernes violacées qui contrastait avec des iris émeraudes sans étincelle de vie, et les traits de son visage tirés par la fatigue et le poids du deuil. Il aimerait revenir au temps où tout était encore simple, où la seule chose qu'on exigeait de lui était de réussir ses examens de fin d'année, où il pouvait se promener en toute tranquillité avec ses amis… On lui avait demandé de grandir trop vite et aucun enfant ne devrait vivre ça.

Le monde partait en vrille. Le responsable ? Voldemort, et ses idéaux… Conséquence ? La guerre…

Dans un soupir las, il baissa le regard et tomba sur une brochure publicitaire, placée sur son bureau, à côté d'une pile de journaux. Il l'avait reçu par hibou une semaine plus tôt, avec un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il recevait quotidiennement.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** Flash - back **

**Après un repas en compagnie de sa tante, son oncle et Dudley, Harry remonta dans sa minuscule chambre. Encore une fois, son cousin avait eu droit à la triple dose de nourriture dans son assiette, alors que lui-même devait se contenter de quelques feuilles de salade, et une pomme trop mûre en guise de dessert. Mais peu lui importait, il était le seul à savoir que sous une des lattes de son parquet se cachait divers pâtisseries et gâteaux que lui envoyait Mrs Weasley - qui avait eu également la très bonne idée de leur jeter un sort, servant à garder la fraicheur. Et c'est en mordant dans un chou à la crème qu'il vit la petite chouette hulotte, sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le courrier ficelé à une de ses pattes.**

**S'approchant de l'animal, il le déchargea de son fardeau, mis une pièce dans la petite bourse, puis lui caressa la tête pour le remercier avant de le voir s'envoler. Alors que la Gazette informait d'une nouvelle attaque dans un village moldu, l'autre document l'interpella. Il s'agissait d'une publicité vantant les mérites du nouveau chiffon magique multifonctions de la **_**Fée du Logis.**_** Il s'avança vers la poubelle de son bureau, se demandant à voix haute si la tante Pétunia changerait d'avis sur les sorciers si elle avait un objet magique de ce genre entre les mains, que le papier se mit à chauffer sous ses doigts. **

**« Qu'est-ce que… »**

**Le lâchant par reflexe, il vit la brochure se consumer de petites flammes roses, jusqu'à devenir un parchemin. Piqué par la curiosité, Harry se baissa afin de le ramasser, et hoqueta de surprise quand il reconnut l'écriture de Dumbledore.**

**Harry,**

**Tu viens de découvrir la toute dernière invention des frères Weasley, comme tu dois t'en douter. Ou comment une simple brochure devient une missive au simple contact de son destinataire. Tout simplement brillant ! Bref, tout ceci pour t'avertir qu'un membre de l'Ordre viendra te chercher en toute discrétion dans l'après-midi du 5 août, pour t'emmener au nouveau quartier général.**

**Amicalement,**

**Albus Dumbledore**

**Après avoir lu la lettre, deux fois, pour être parfaitement sûr de ce qu'il y lisait, Harry eu un soupir de soulagement.**

**« C'est pas trop tôt… »**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Un ronflement guttural provenant certainement de l'oncle Vernon, ou alors de Dudley qui marchait sur les traces de son père, le fit revenir à la réalité. Abandonnant la brochure – la lettre s'était retransformer en publicité après la fin de la lecture – qu'il avait gardé, il regarda le calendrier fixé au mur face à lui. Le 5 août était enfin arrivé et dans quelques heures, il quitterait cette maison et ses habitants pour enfin retrouver sa vraie place… celle d'un sorcier.

~O~

~O~

Faisant les cents pas dans sa chambre, Harry attendait. Ses affaires étaient prêtes. Son matériel scolaire, ses vêtements et uniformes grossièrement pliés, son chaudron, sans oublier la précieuse cape de son père et la très utile carte des Maraudeurs, tout était dans sa malle de voyage, à part sa baguette, qu'il préférait garder sur lui. A côté de celle-ci, ne restait que la cage d'Hedwige et son balai. Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, il avait laissé sortir sa chouette, persuadé qu'elle le retrouverait, peu importe l'endroit où il irait.

Soudain, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre, et sans hésiter, Harry se rua hors de la pièce, courra dans le couloir, manqua de tomber en ratant une des marches de l'escalier, et ouvrit la porte à la personne venue l'arracher de l'enfer et de ses trois démons.

Harry s'attendait à accueillir le visage défiguré de Maugrey Fol'œil ou la carrure imposante de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Mais non… Devant lui se tenait une femme d'une trentaine d'année, des cheveux blonds vénitiens relevés en un parfait chignon, vêtue dans un tailleur noir griffé, de luxueux escarpins à talons aux pieds.

« Tonks ? » s'exclama Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

Il comprit tout de suite le terme _en toute discrétion_ dans la lettre de Dumbledore. Habillée ainsi, la jeune Auror se fondait extrêmement bien dans l'univers perfectionniste de Privet Drive.

« Harry ! Heureuse de te revoir » lui répondit-t-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres et en avançant de quelques pas afin que le jeune homme puisse refermer la porte derrière elle.

« Je ne m'att… » commença Harry, mais Tonks se retourna vers lui, lui coupant la parole en levant un index devant son nez.

« Attends juste deux petites secondes s'il te plait Harry » lui demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

Ce dernier la regarda, dubitatif, mais fut vite amusé de la voir se concentrer. Elle ferma les yeux, fronça les sourcils tandis que son chignon éclata, faisant sauter les petites épingles, pour laisser place à une masse de cheveux rose vif lui arrivant aux épaules. Aussitôt ce détail régler, elle pointa sa baguette sur elle-même afin de troquer ses habits stricts pour un jean et T-shirt larges, ainsi qu'une vielle paire de baskets qui semblait avoir vécu plusieurs marathons. Des breloques autour de son cou et de ses poignets apparurent, mettant un point final à sa transformation.

« Oh Merlin, ça va mieux ! » dit-elle dans un soupir de soulagement. « Je ne supporte définitivement pas les talons aiguilles, une vraie torture ces choses-là ! Ta tante et ton oncle ne sont pas là ? » Demanda-t-elle en regardant un peu partout.

« Oh non, et crois-moi c'est mieux comme ça. Ils sont partis je ne sais où tôt ce matin… Un sorcier sous leur toit c'est déjà beaucoup pour eux alors deux voir plus c'est carrément la fin du monde ! »

« Mmh je vois… Bon, et bien finissons-en ! Tes affaires sont prêtes ? » Harry acquiesça et d'un mouvement de tête, désigna l'escalier sur sa gauche. « Ok, je t'accompagne. »

« Je pensais voir débarquer toute un bataillon de l'Ordre, vu les évènements… » dit Harry, alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la chambre.

« Oh je ne suis pas venue toute seule. Maugrey, Dedalus et Emmeline surveillent la rue et les environs, mais Dumbledore a jugé bon de ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Rien n'indique la présence de Mangemorts dans le quartier mais mieux vaut être trop prudents que pas assez » expliqua-t-elle alors qu'elle lança un sort sur les bagages d'Harry, les rendant aussi petits qu'un soldat de plomb, qu'elle s'empressa de mettre dans une des poches de son pantalon.

« Au fait, Dumbledore a parlé dans sa lettre d'un nouveau quartier général… On ne retourne pas au Square Grimmaurd ? » demanda Harry.

« On pourrait mais cela serait beaucoup trop dangereux. Apres ce qu'il s'est passé au Ministère… enfin, tu sais… la mort de Sirius… » Harry baissa le regard devant la lueur de tristesse qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Tonks. «Il n'avait pas fait de testament, et donc, la maison revient automatiquement au dernier né Black, c'est-à-dire… Bellatrix Lestrange. Même en renforçant les protections et le sortilège de Fidelitas, rien ne peux l'empêcher d'y entrer. Alors nous avons rapidement vidé les lieux, emportant tous les documents importants. Un des membres de l'Ordre a pu nous fournir un autre QG, et Dumbledore attendait d'avoir mis en place toutes les mesures de sécurité avant de venir te chercher » expliqua-t-elle en sortant de la poche de son jean, opposée à celle ou étaient ses valises miniaturisées, une vielle cuillère en métal rouillée.

Devinant la question grâce au regard interrogateur du garçon, Tonks sourit et dit simplement…

« Portoloin »

Harry eut à peine le temps de grimacer à la perspective du voyage, que la cuillère se mit à briller d'une lumière bleutée. Sans se poser plus de question il se saisit de l'objet, et tous les deux disparurent de la chambre, ne laissant qu'un tourbillon de poussière.

~O~

~O~

Des fesses endolories, l'estomac retourné et une migraine qui commençait à lui vriller les tempes. Harry n'avait jamais transplané mais restait convaincu que le balai était le meilleur moyen de transport. Moins rapide certes, mais beaucoup plus agréable. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux que l'air iodé lui emplissait les narines. Soulevant doucement les paupières, la première chose qu'il vit fut… rien. Des collines verdoyantes à perte de vue sous un ciel gris aux nuages bas. Le vent était frais pour un mois d'août. A gauche, l'océan et un peu plus loin sur la droite, un magnifique lac. Il pourrait presque se croire dans le parc de Poudlard.

« Déroutant, n'est-ce pas ? » lui dit la jeune Auror, souriante, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Mais… Où est-ce qu'on est ? »

Pour seule réponse, Tonks lui tendit un petit bout de parchemin. Il le prit et lu les trois mots qui y étaient inscrits :

**Domaine du Loch Valley**

En relevant la tête, se tenait devant lui un gigantesque manoir qui faisait face à la mer. En pierre blanche, d'innombrables petites fenêtres, quatre tours aux toits pointus, un jardin magnifique bien que dépourvu de fleurs. La propriété, qui s'accordait majestueusement bien avec le paysage, respirait le luxe et la richesse.

Harry, qui continuait à fixer le manoir bouche bée et les yeux exorbités, entendit Tonks lui dire…

« Voici notre nouveau Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Pas mal, hein ? »

* * *

><p>Le Loch Valley est le nom d'un des nombreux lacs d'Ecosse, dans le sud du pays.<p>

J'espère que ça vous plait pour l'instant, même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose, je suis d'accord ^^

Le chapitre 2 sera en ligne la semaine prochaine, portez-vous bien d'ici là !


	3. Chapitre II

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre en ce dimanche pluvieux... Pas vraiment d'action dans celui-là non plus, on en saura un peu plus dans le suivant !

Un petit mot pour **Hazel Maladict**, apparemment, n'a pas envie que je réponde à ta review alors je fais le faire ici ! Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite va te plaire ^^ Pas vraiment grand chose d'intéressant dans ce chapitre, mais on en sait un peu plus sur Drago... enfin je te laisse juger par toi-même !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>- II -<strong>

_"Il faut savoir ce que l'on veut. Quand on le sait ; il faut avoir le courage de le dire. Quand on le dit, il faut avoir le courage de le faire." Georges Clémenceau_

_~O~_

_~O~_

**Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire **** - ****8 août 1996 **

Drago regarda à travers une des nombreuses fenêtres de sa chambre. Les pâles nuages gris et la brume environnante semblaient refléter son humeur. Il était rentré de Poudlard depuis plus d'un mois, et il n'avait qu'une hâte, celle d'y retourner. Au plus loin que remonte ses souvenirs, l'ambiance au manoir n'avait jamais été chaleureuse, à l'image de sa famille. Mais ces derniers temps, l'atmosphère devenait pesante, presque écrasante. Depuis l'échec cuisant au Ministère face à six adolescents en juin dernier, son père passait ses journées à s'enfermer dans son bureau et à s'enivrer de whisky. Car le grand et le majestueux Lucius Malefoy n'était plus. Voldemort, apprenant la perte de la prophétie, était entré dans une rage folle, punissant Lucius à grands coups de Doloris. De lieutenant, il était devenu en une seule soirée un simple soldat, devenant la risée des Mangemorts, et rabaissé à effectuer les basses besognes au sein du clan.

Drago savait que son retour à l'école n'allait pas se faire sans heurts. Il devait sa popularité auprès des membres de sa maison uniquement grâce à l'influence de son père. Lucius, bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres et Drago, Prince de Serpentard. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Il pouvait facilement l'imaginer : les coups bas de ses "camarades" dans le dortoir, l'exclusion de son équipe de Quidditch, la fin des privilèges... Malgré tout ça, Le jeune homme savait que parmi eux, restait deux personnes sur qui il pourrait compter. Blaise et Pansy.

Blaise, le rebelle du Trio, celui qui n'avait pas peur d'afficher ses opinions ou de s'opposer aux directives paternelles. La tête du groupe, calme et réfléchi. Le rigolo aussi. Le grand frère.

Pansy, la princesse de glace. Froide, maniant le sarcasme à la perfection, mais seuls les deux garçons savaient que derrière cette apparence austère se cachait un cœur. Méchante et cynique en public, douce et surprotectrice avec Drago et Blaise. Deux rôles qu'elle jouait à merveille.

Alors non, Drago n'avait pas peur de revenir à Poudlard, ni d'affronter les regards moqueurs des Serpentard dans les couloirs ou dans la salle commune, parce qu'il ne sera jamais seul...

Drago se détourna de la fenêtre, délaissant le paysage morne derrière lui. Il avait atteint son bureau quand le "crack" caractéristique des elfes de maison retentit, brisant le silence quasi religieux de sa chambre.

" Gorky vient annoncer au jeune Maître que Monsieur Son Père désire le voir dans le grand salon " couina la petite créature, les yeux rivés sur le sol en signe de soumission.

_L'heure de vérité, mon vieux..._

La dernière entrevue en privé avec son père remontait à presque deux semaines, et il en gardait un souvenir... plus que désagréable.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** Flash - back **

**" Vous m'avez demandé, Père ?" questionna-t-il, debout sur le seuil de la porte menant au bureau de Lucius.**

**" Entre fils, nous devons discuter. " **

**Drago referma la porte derrière lui, et s'avança jusqu'à l'imposant bureau de son père, dédaignant le fauteuil qui n'attendait que lui. Il pouvait voir une bouteille de whisky Pur-Feu entamée aux trois-quarts, posée à côté d'une magnifique plume de corbeau. Il fixa son géniteur, remarquant qu'il avait les yeux trop brillants pour être naturels et les joues légèrement roses. Dans sa main gauche se tenait un verre en cristal, à moitié rempli du liquide ambré.**

**" Tu n'es pas sans avoir que le Maître est très en colère. La perte de cette prophétie retarde grandement ses plans, et notre famille en subit les conséquences. C'est pourquoi, une semaine avant la rentrée, tu rejoindras les rangs des Mangemorts afin d'y recevoir la Marque. Tu seras son espion parmi les élèves, tu redoreras le blason des Malefoy par la même occasion. Le Maître nous offre une deuxième chance de prouver notre loyauté et je t'ordonne de ne pas la gâcher."**

**Lucius sorti son discours d'une traite, ses yeux bleus plongés dans ceux de son fils, guettant la moindre réaction. Des années de pratique permis à Drago de rester impassible mais à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait de colère.**

_**Non ! Je ne serais pas un larbin comme toi,... Je ne serais pas un esclave, je suis mon propre maître, n'obéissant qu'à mes propres règles. Regarde donc ce qu'il a fait de toi, une loque imbibée d'alcool à longueur de journée...**_

**Constatant l'absence de réponse de son héritier, Lucius se leva et contourna le bureau, chancelant et titubant, et se planta devant lui sans pour autant le lâcher du regard. Il mit tout ce qui lui restait d'énergie à percer la barrière mentale qui protégeait les pensées de Drago. Il y réussit après plusieurs tentatives, et ce qu'il vit le laissa un instant sans savoir quoi dire, les yeux écarquillés. Il parvint néanmoins à se contenir, et c'est avec un rictus diabolique qu'il ôta sa baguette magique de sa canne, pointant celle-ci sur son fils.**

**"Non, tu ne veux pas... Peut-être que ceci te remettras les idées en place, morveux !" cria-t-il d'une voix glaciale. "Endoloris !"**

**Drago, qui avait reculé de plusieurs pas voyant son père le menacer de sa baguette, sentit une effroyable douleur lui parcourir le corps, telle des centaines de poignards chauffés à blanc qui s'enfonceraient doucement dans sa chair. Il criait, ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Il avait seulement conscience du mal qui le traversait de part en part. **

**Lucius se pencha sur l'adolescent, qui était tombé quand ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le porter, et lui murmura d'une voix dangereusement douce : **

**"Je te laisse un peu de temps pour réfléchir, fiston, mais je te le répète, ceci une offre non-négociable."**

**Et la seule chose que Drago vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut la lueur de folie dans les prunelles de son père.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quand il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il se trouvait dans son lit, sans savoir comment il y était arrivé.

_Surement Gorky..._

En parlant de l'elfe de maison, il se tenait toujours devant lui, attendant une affirmation de son jeune maître.

"Dis-lui que je descends le rejoindre tout de suite" lui dit-il d'un ton las.

Dans un nouveau crack, l'elfe s'évapora, les laissant seuls, lui et ses pensées. Il savait que son père attendait sa "réponse", mais il ne cèderait pas. Quoiqu'il se passera dans le grand salon, il ne deviendrait pas un esclave, ni un meurtrier.

~O~

~O~

Severus Rogue était fatigué. Fatigué et las d'endosser un rôle, de porter ce double masque. Voilà dans quel état il était lorsqu'il arriva devant les gigantesques grilles qui protégeaient le Manoir Malefoy.

Un fidèle parmi les rangs des Mangemorts. Un des membres les plus importants au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Deux postes à grandes responsabilité qui ne laissaient la place à aucune erreur. Un seul faux pas pourrait engendrer de graves conséquences. Mais Severus avait entièrement confiance en ses talents d'Occlumens, après tout il était le meilleur de sa génération dans le domaine, surpassant les capacités de Voldemort et Dumbledore réunis. Protéger ses secrets, il savait le faire, là n'était pas le problème. C'était bien plus profond que ça. Après quinze ans d'espionnage, il aspirait seulement à une vie tranquille. Plus de réunions - des deux côtés-, plus de torture - autant sur les autres que sur lui-même-, plus de mensonges. Vivre en paix et brûler une bonne fois pour toute sa cape et son masque de Mangemort. Peut-être reprendre ses recherches en potions qu'il avait abandonné des années plus tôt. Mais il était réaliste, un retour à la normale serait impossible. La carapace qu'il s'était créée au fur et à mesure du temps pour protéger son statut d'espion avait finalement remplacé sa vraie personnalité. Il était réellement ce que les autres voyaient de lui : un homme aigri, cynique et distant au cœur de glace. Plus d'une décennie à se méfier des gens avait eu raison de lui.

Il coupa net ses pensées afin de se concentrer sur le portail du manoir, où il pouvait voir les barreaux noirs bouger gracieusement pour enfin former un visage de fer en son centre. Sans hésiter, Severus remonta la manche gauche de sa robe de sorcier, laissant apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres gravée sur sa peau blanche. Un bruit métallique retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer le visiteur.

Les graviers de l'allée crissant sous ses semelles, Severus regardait les alentours. On ne pouvait rien distinguer au-delà de plusieurs mètres à cause du brouillard persistant, mais il remarqua tout de même que les fleurs et les plantes qui abondaient autrefois étaient fanées et mortes. A quelques pas de lui, un paon albinos, fierté de Lucius et témoin de son envie à toujours faire dans l'originalité, se traînait plus qu'il ne marchait, l'air malade, perdant ses précieuses plumes sur son passage.

_La gloire des Malefoy n'est plus..._

Lucius Malefoy, parmi les Mangemorts qui étaient présents lors de l'attaque au Ministère, fut celui qui en avait le plus bavé. Torturé presque quotidiennement par le Maître pour son échec, il avait vu sa place de bras droit être relégué à sa psychopathe de belle-sœur, Bellatrix Lestrange. Bien sûr, l'ire dans laquelle se trouvait le Lord Noir n'avait épargné aucun de ses fidèles, subissant Doloris et autres malédictions, pour n'importe quel prétexte. Lucius était tombé, entrainant sa famille dans sa chute.

Parvenu aux architecturales portes de la demeure, Severus s'empara de la tête de serpent de bronze, la frappant trois fois sur le bois sombre. Aussitôt, un elfe de maison, maigre et à la toge crasseuse lui ouvrit et le laissa entrer.

" Bonsoir Mr Rogue."

"Annonce-moi à ton Maître, elfe." rétorqua le professeur à la créature.

Mais c'est à cet instant qu'un cri retentit dans le hall, provenant du grand salon qui se trouvait à quelques portes de là. Ce cri, cette voix, venait de la seule personne au monde que Severus ne souhaitait pas entendre hurler. Drago, son filleul, son protégé. Alors sans même un regard pour l'elfe de maison, il s'élança à travers le manoir, passant devant les portraits familiaux au regard glacial et ouvrit sans ménagement la porte de la pièce qu'il cherchait à atteindre.

Et là, sous ses yeux, se déroulait une scène qui fit pâlir son visage déjà blanc.

Narcissa, assise dans un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce pleurait silencieusement, les yeux fermés et les poings serrés. Elle qui, il y a quelques mois encore, était l'incarnation de la beauté et de l'élégance, n'était plus qu'une femme aux cheveux décoiffés, la robe élimée, les yeux cernés, dépourvus de maquillage.

Lucius se tenait prêt de la cheminée où brûlait un feu, un verre rempli d'un liquide brun - whisky Pur-Feu jugea Severus - dans une main, un tisonnier ensanglanté dans l'autre. Il n'avait plus rien de l'homme qu'il avait connu autrefois. Même si la cruauté était l'une des caractéristiques qui qualifiait bien Malefoy Senior, il semblait que la folie avait pris le dessus sur lui. Ses yeux reflétaient sa démence, décuplant sa violence et déformant ses traits.

Et Drago... Merlin Drago. Coucher sur le tapis aux pieds de son père, torse nu, le dos meurtri de blessures profondes, son sang dégoulinant sur le sol, au bord de l'évanouissement.

"Oh Severus ! Que c'est gentil de ta part de nous rendre une petite visite ! Comment vas-tu mon ami ?"

Le dit Severus ne pouvait pas le croire. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui était en train de torturer son propre enfant, et il lui demandait de ses nouvelles comme si rien ne se passait. un peu plus et il demanderait bientôt à un elfe d'apporter du thé, pour s'assoir et discuter joyeusement.

"Lucius, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" gronda le professeur, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, le regard visser sur son filleul.

"Oh ça..." Lucius détourna son regard pour le poser sur son héritier agonisant par terre " Ce sale gamin refuse de rejoindre nos rangs vois-tu..." dit-il, un rictus mauvais sur ses lèvres. Quelques secondes après, il tituba, totalement ivre, en direction du buffet qui se trouvait non loin de lui. "Je ne peux l'accepter, ce gosse va payer pour sa désobéissance !"

Avant même que Severus puisse faire un mouvement, le blond posa son verre et ouvrit la porte du meuble avec une précision étonnante pour quelqu'un de complètement saoul. Il en sortit une bouteille remplie de moitié d'un liquide vert presque phosphorescent, le tisonnier toujours dans son autre main d'où tombait quelques gouttes de sang sur les dalles de pierre. Le maître des potions, ressentant dans un frisson ce qui allait se passer, avança d'un pas dans sa direction pour l'en empêcher mais Lucius fut plus rapide que lui.

Le Mangemort se précipita sur la masse sanguinolente qu'était devenu son fils, déboucha la bouteille et déversa l'absinthe sur ses plaies toutes fraîches. Drago, qui jusque-là n'avait pas bougé, poussa un hurlement à glacer le sang, se tordant de douleur sous l'effet de l'alcool, des larmes chaudes coulant sur son visage.

Alors sans réfléchir aux conséquences, Severus sortit sa baguette de ses robes, et lança un sort d'évanouissement à Lucius, qui s'écroula sur le sol dans un bruit de verre cassé, répandant le liquide autour de lui. Il regarda les alentours de la pièce et vit que Narcissa était partie.

_Tant mieux, pas de témoin..._

Il s'approcha de Drago, recroquevillé sur lui-même, en train de sangloter comme un enfant. Il fit apparaître des bandages sur son dos, en attendant meilleurs soins et le fit léviter pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Alors qu'il sortait du grand salon, il lança un regard à Lucius, évanouit près du canapé, se promettant de lui faire payer son acte.

Il monta les marches de l'escalier, faisant très attention à son filleul, qui avait maintenant sombré dans l'inconscience et qui lévitait grâce à un sort devant lui. Passant devant une porte dont il se souvenait être la chambre parentale, il entendit des sanglots étouffés.

_Faible femme... Incapable de protéger son fils, préférant se terrer et se voiler la face..._

Il était hors de question pour Severus de laisser cette situation telle quelle sans rien faire. Si lui ne réagissait pas, personne ne le ferait. Narcissa, trop influençable et soumise à l'autorité de fer de son mari. Drago, en apparence fort et indifférent, mais Severus savait qu'au fond de lui, il avait peur. Il était même étonné qu'il se soit rebellé ainsi devant son père, sachant que son acte aurait des répercussions sur lui-même.

Severus devait avoir une conversation avec Dumbledore. Il ne laissera pas son filleul aux mains de son monstre de géniteur.


	4. Chapitre III

Chapitre 3 (un peu plus long), et ça se précise un peu !

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>- III -<strong>

_"La curiosité, malgré tous ses attraits, coûte souvent bien des regrets." Charles Perrault, extrait de __Barbe bleue_

~O~

~O~

**Domaine du Loch Valley**** - 8 août 1996 **

Harry déambulait dans le large couloir du quatrième étage du manoir. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il était installé, et il lui arrivait encore de se perdre tellement la demeure était gigantesque. C'est donc en cherchant à atteindre la cuisine où il savait qu'il y trouverait Ron, qu'il se retrouva à admirer les nombreux tableaux des anciens propriétaires du manoir ainsi que leur famille.

Harry ne reconnaissait aucun nom qu'il pouvait distinguer sur les petites plaques dorées en bas des gravures, plus ou moins effacés selon leur vétusté. Certaines dates remontaient à plusieurs siècles. Les plus vieux occupants lui demandaient quelles étaient donc ces "hardes" qu'il portait, tandis que d'autres le regardaient d'un air supérieur, le questionnant sur la pureté de son sang. L'adolescent ne répondait pas, se contentant de passer son chemin en souriant à certaines remarques.

Le manoir, dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le propriétaire, était une sorte de repère de la Résistance. Le Loch Valley hébergeait grand nombre de personnes, à commencer par la plupart des membres de l'Ordre. Ensuite venait quelques individus importants directement menacés par Voldemort et ses sbires. Harry avait revu beaucoup de ses camarades de Poudlard, notamment Luna, qui s'était installée récemment avec son père depuis la prise de position du Chicaneur. Il y avait aussi la famille Weasley au complet, la famille Patil, Seamus, Neville et sa grand-mère, tous luttant contre le Mage Noir.

Des personnes arrivaient tous les jours. Alors qu'au début, les adolescents pouvaient bénéficier d'une chambre pour eux tout seuls, les pièces furent vite transformées en dortoir. C'est ainsi que Harry partageait une chambre avec Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean, ce qu'il ne les dérangeait pas le moins du monde, vu qu'ils passaient déjà leurs nuits ensemble dans le dortoir des Gryffondor depuis cinq ans.

Harry sortit de ses pensées quand il fut arrivé au bout du couloir, se tenant face à une très ancienne porte en bois sombre et ouvragé. La poignée en argent représentait un serpent, la gueule ouverte, et de toutes petites inscriptions devenues illisibles avec le temps couraient sur l'encadrement de la porte.

"Eh Harry !" Ce dernier se retourna, pour voir Ron avancer vers lui, la bouche pleine, un scone à la confiture dans chaque main. " Te voilà enfin, ça va faire une demi-heure que je te cherche ! Maman m'a virer de la cuisine, soit disant pour éviter la pénurie de desserts pour le dîner... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" Dit-il en mordant la moitié de son gâteau.

"J'allais te rejoindre dans la cuisine, mais j'ai dû me tromper d'escalier." Répondit-il en souriant face à l'appétit insatiable de son ami.

" C'est quoi cette porte ? " Questionna Ron en voyant où se trouvait Harry, mais celui-ci ne répondit que par un haussement d'épaules. "Et bien allons voir !"

Avant qu'Harry est pu répondre quoique ce soit, Ron ouvrit la lourde porte dans un grincement et se trouvait déjà à l'intérieur de la pièce. Les évènements de juin dernier avaient énormément changé le comportement de son meilleur ami. Tout le monde connaissait le Ron blagueur et insouciant, mais le fait d'avoir directement participé à la bataille du Ministère, prenant réellement part pour la première fois à la lutte contre Voldemort, l'avait rendu, d'une certaine façon, plus sage et mature.

_Sauf aujourd'hui..._

Se résignant, Harry le suivit, et une fois passé le seuil de la porte, arriva dans un couloir sombre, fait de murs en pierre d'où suintait l'humidité. Des torches étaient allumées de chaque côté, illuminant son chemin à intervalle régulier.

" Ron ! On ne devrait pas être là ! On ne sait même pas à qui appartient cette maison !" chuchota Harry, sans même savoir pourquoi. Ce lieu lugubre ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

"Oh Harry ! Où est donc parti ton goût pour l'aventure et l'interdit ? " Dit Ron en se retournant vers lui, ses cheveux roux flamboyant à la lueur des flammes. "Tiens, regarde, on arrive au bout."

En effet, à quelques dizaines de mètres, il pouvait distinguer la lumière du jour se refléter sur les parois humides du couloir. Sentant sa curiosité s'éveiller, Harry continua sa traversée à grandes enjambées et finit par se percuter au dos de Ron qui s'était subitement arrêter à l'entrée de la pièce. Donnant un coup de coude à son ami pour bénéficier d'une meilleure vision, ce qu'il vit le laissa sans mot.

La pièce était immense et, contrastant avec l'aspect inhabité et sombre du couloir, lumineuse et pleine de vie. Prenant tout le côté gauche, une large baie vitrée montait jusqu'au plafond, illuminant l'endroit. A travers, on pouvait apercevoir la mer ainsi que les nuages bas, se confondant avec l'horizon. Le côté droit n'était fait que multiples étagères, sur lesquelles étaient exposés un grand nombre de bocaux de différentes tailles et renfermant des plantes, des herbes, parfois des animaux -pas forcément entiers-, et d'autres choses, gluantes et visqueuses à première vue, que les deux adolescents ne préféraient pas imaginer. Au fond se trouvait une bibliothèque assez conséquente, des centaines de livres qui s'étendaient du sol jusqu'en haut et prenant toute la largeur de la pièce. Mais le plus impressionnant était la gigantesque table en bois qui trônait au milieu, ne laissant aucun doute sur la fonction du lieu. Elle semblait faite du même bois noir que la porte, et les mêmes symboles étaient gravés sur les pieds et l'entourage de la table. Plusieurs chaudrons, en argent, en verre, petits et grands, vide ou rempli d'une mixture qui bouillait tranquillement, étaient étalés sur la majestueuse table, à côté d'ustensiles et de bocaux en tout genre.

"Un laboratoire de potions..." dit doucement Ron, en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce, en direction des étagères. "Mince, t'as vu tous ces trucs ? Eurk, c'est dégoûtant !" dit-il en pointant son doigt vers un bocal visiblement rempli de tentacules.

"Ron... J'ai pas l'impression qu'on ait l'autorisation d'être ici. Je ne connais qu'une personne faisant partie l'Ordre qui ait besoin d'un laboratoire de potions et..."

"Eh regarde !" l'arrêta subitement Ron en se dirigeant vers le mur derrière eux.

Harry se retourna. Prenant presque tout l'espace du mur, un voile noir recouvrait ce qu'il semblait être un immense cadre. Son ami - qui avait apparemment laissé sa maturité fraichement acquise de côté pour la journée - souleva le tissu dans un grand geste du bras, sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il y découvrirait derrière. La peinture était vide de tout occupant, et le décor était en tout point identique au laboratoire de potions dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Les mêmes fenêtres, même bibliothèque, la même table en bois, seuls les vieux chaudrons et alambics en cuivre sur celle-ci différenciaient les deux endroits. Sous l'imposant cadre était placée une large plaque dorée, pourvu du nom de son habitant écrit en lettres gothiques noires.

**Elio Prince**

"Prince ?" dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils. "Ce nom me dit vaguement quelque chose, je crois l'avoir déjà vu dans..."

"Pourriez-vous m'expliquer votre présence dans ce lieu où vous n'avez strictement rien à faire ?"

Les deux garçons s'étaient immédiatement figés à l'entente de cette voix. Cette voix qu'ils reconnaitraient entre mille, glaciale, crachant des insultes entre quatre murs d'un cachot dans les sous-sols de Poudlard. Harry se retourna vers Ron et vit celui-ci pâlir, toute sa joyeuse curiosité envolée. Ils entendirent un froissement de tissus et en quelques secondes, le professeur Rogue se retrouva devant eux.

"J'attends !" cria le maître des potions.

Il était hors de lui. A cet instant, Harry se remémora sa première et unique leçon d'Occlumencie avec le professeur des mois plus tôt, et sa colère était presque celle qu'il avait dû endurer ce jour-là. De sa place, il pouvait voir une veine palpiter sur sa tempe droite, signe qu'il fallait mieux baisser le regard et se taire plutôt que d'essayer de lui répondre.

"Je... nous ne savions pas que..." tenta Ron.

"Non, bien sûr, vous ne saviez pas. Vous ne savez jamais rien Weasley ! Votre stupidité toute Gryffondor ne vous autorise pas à dépasser certaines limites !" exulta-t-il. Il se pinça l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux et essaya de reprendre contenance. "Je vous serez gré de ne plus mettre un pied dans cette pièce si vous ne voulez pas finir en ingrédients pour mes potions. Et vous feriez mieux de vous rendre dans le hall d'entrée, le dernier membre de votre trio d'abrutis ne va pas tarder à arriver. De plus, grâce à Dumbledore, vous avez l'extrême chance de pouvoir assister à la réunion de l'Ordre de ce soir, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous enfermerai dans les cachots pour ne pas prendre le risque de voir vos oreilles traîner derrière les portes... Et maintenant... Dehors !"

Les adolescents, conscients de s'en sortir finalement assez bien vue la situation, se précipitèrent presque en courant vers la sortie. Une fois partis, Severus lui, balaya la pièce de son regard noir à la recherche d'un bocal déplacé, d'un feu éteint ou encore d'un livre retiré de son étagère. Mais rien, son laboratoire était dans le même état qu'il l'avait laissé en partant, ce qui atténua un peu sa colère. Après tout, il devait s'y attendre. Faire du manoir de sa famille maternelle le nouveau quartier général de l'Ordre n'était pas sans risque pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. Voir des dizaines de personnes fouler les précieux tapis sans âge, des gamins courir dans les couloirs manquant de renverser un vase centenaire, et pire, voir Molly Weasley s'approprier la cuisine comme la maîtresse des lieux l'agaçait prodigieusement. Mais voilà, le Loch Valley était un domaine incartable et bénéficiait de barrières de protection infranchissables, des arguments qui avaient fait l'unanimité des membres du l'Ordre.

"Tu devrais protéger un peu mieux tes quartiers Severus... Bien que je ne tolère que moyennement ces gens qui se baladent impunément dans ma demeure, je serais particulièrement intransigeant quant à mon laboratoire. Je ne tiens pas à ce que de vulgaires enfants puissent toucher de leurs mains maladroites ce que j'ai mis des années à construire." résonna une voix froide derrière lui.

Severus se retourna et observa l'homme qui se tenait dans le tableau qui était vide quelques instants auparavant. Grand, une carrure imposante, tout en lui inspirait le respect. De longs cheveux bruns retenus dans un ruban noir, de légères ridules encadrant d'étranges yeux violets et un teint délicatement halé. Un largeot en velours noir lui serrait les hanches avec une simple chemise blanche à manches larges sous un veston noir également. Un luxueux camée où étaient gravées les armoiries des Prince était épinglé sur son veston à l'emplacement de son cœur. Sans accorder un regard à son interlocuteur, il se pencha afin de ramasser le voile et le replaça sur le gigantesque cadre sans hésitation.

"Je me passerai de ton opinion... grand-père."

~O~

~O~

Les deux adolescents étaient arrivés dans le grand vestibule de l'entrée du manoir, essoufflés. Ils avaient couru dès la sortie du laboratoire, comme s'ils s'attendaient que le maître des potions les pourchasse, une louche à la main pour les frapper. Harry était assis par terre, la tête entre les genoux, adossé au mur et Ron, beaucoup moins élégant, était allongé sur le sol, une main sur sa poitrine, tous deux essayant de reprendre leur souffle.

"Désolé, vieux... Je n'aurais pas... du... insister... pour entrer..." dit Ron, hors d'haleine.

"T'en fais pas... Au moins, on est prévenus maintenant. Je ne m'approcherai plus jamais de cette foutue porte !" s'exclama Harry, souriant à son ami.

"Cette vieille chauve-souris ! Il aurait besoin d'une bonne dose de potion d'allégresse si tu veux mon avis, ça lui ferai le plus grand bien et à nous aussi..." dit le rouquin en se redressant pour s'assoir en tailleur face à son ami. "Tu... tu crois qu'on est chez lui ici ? Je sais que le propriétaire est un membre de l'Ordre mais Maman n'a jamais voulu me dire qui c'était..."

"Je ne sais pas. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? On ne sait absolument rien de la famille de Rogue et..."

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'immense porte d'entrée s'illumina d'un halo jaune vif, signe que plusieurs personnes à l'extérieur venaient de franchir les protections entourant le domaine. Les deux adolescents se levèrent en époussetant leurs vêtements et recoiffant un peu leur tignasse.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, faisant grincer les gonds, pour laisser entrer une jeune fille, sa masse de cheveux emprisonnée dans un chignon lâche, une valise à la main. Elle était suivie de quatre adultes, dont deux qu'ils reconnaissaient comme des membres de l'Ordre, Emmeline Vance et Hestia Jones. Les deux autres leur étaient inconnus mais la ressemblance entre eux et l'adolescente ne laissait place à aucun doute. La femme était grande et élancée, une certaine grâce émanait d'elle et ses yeux verts clairs respiraient la douceur, des cheveux bruns et un petit nez qu'elle avait visiblement légués à sa fille. L'homme lui, était plus petit, plus trapu, un crâne poivre et sel, des yeux couleur chocolat et un sourire éblouissant.

"Hermione !" s'écrièrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix, avant de venir la prendre dans leurs bras.

"Salut les garçons ! Je suis si contente de vous voir !" leur répondit Hermione en répondant à l'étreinte. Elle les lâcha et se recula un peu. "Je vous présente mes parents, Judith et Henry. Papa, Maman, voici Harry et Ronald."

"Enchantée, jeunes hommes ! Après des années à entendre parler de vous, nous nous rencontrons enfin !" s'exclama Mrs Granger, faisant fi de leurs mains tendues et en les prenant dans ses bras.

Mais ils eurent à peine le temps d'aller plus loin dans les présentations que Molly arriva, un torchon sur l'épaule, questionnant les nouveaux arrivants : savoir si le trajet s'était bien passé, s'ils souhaitaient un encas avant le dîner,... Sans même prendre le temps d'écouter leurs réponses, elle fit léviter les lourdes valises d'un coup de baguette et leur demanda de la suivre, afin de les conduire à leur chambre. Mr Granger se retourna vers sa fille, une lueur quelque peu ahurie dans les yeux, et celle-ci se contenta d'un hochement de tête en souriant largement.

"Que... tes parents... comment..." tenta d'expliquer Ron, en vain, une fois les adultes hors de vue.

"Dumbledore a accepté qu'ils me suivent jusqu'ici. Je n'aurais pas supporté de les laisser sans défenses, sachant que des moldus sont agressés quotidiennement par des Mangemorts, et hors de question pour eux de partir se cacher je ne sais où, sans aucun moyen d'avoir de mes nouvelles. Ils ont du mal à accepter qu'une personne de mon âge puisse s'engager dans une guerre mais j'ai réussi à les convaincre en leur disant qu'ils seront avec moi et verront eux-mêmes que je suis en sécurité ici..." leur dit Hermione, les yeux brillants. "Alors, le directeur est venu à la maison ce matin, jetant un sort à mes parents afin qu'ils puissent passer les barrières anti-moldu sans problème... et nous voilà !"

Les garçons regardèrent leur amie, plus ébranlée qu'elle ne voulait bien le montrer. Le départ du foyer familial pour une durée indéterminée, sans savoir de quoi sera fait le lendemain, montrait un tournant dans la guerre contre Voldemort et ses sbires, la rendant plus réelle dans un sens. Sentant l'atmosphère s'alourdir, Hermione sécha rapidement ses larmes et s'exclama d'une voix qu'elle voulut joyeuse :

"Alors, vous me faites visiter ?"

~O~

~O~

L'immense salle à manger du manoir était remplie. La plupart des membres de l'Ordre étaient présents, excepté ceux qui se trouvaient en mission. Quelques adolescents se tenaient parmi eux également : les plus jeunes enfants Weasley - Molly avait cédé quant à la présence de Ginny, sachant que d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle serait mise au courant du contenu de la réunion par ses amis -, Harry, Hermione - ses parents étaient en train de faire le tour du manoir-, ainsi que Luna et Neville. Selon les adultes, ces derniers avaient gagnés le droit d'assister à la réunion grâce à leur courage durant l'attaque du Ministère, quelques semaines plus tôt.

"Bien, je pense que tout le monde est arrivé maintenant. Nous allons pouvoir commencer." déclara Dumbledore en s'asseyant au bout de la grande table.

Les conversations cessèrent et chacun prenait place. Les jeunes s'installèrent ensemble, légèrement intimidés par le ton solennel de leur directeur et la mine grave de certains adultes. Ils y étaient... A partir de cet instant, ils allaient concrètement prendre part à la Résistance, écouter les différents récits sur les horreurs dont étaient témoins quelques membres de l'Ordre, entendre l'augmentation de la fréquence des attaques contre les moldus, voir la liste des morts s'agrandir...

"Si j'ai permis aux enfants d'assister à cette réunion, c'est parce qu'ils sont en grande partie concernés par la première information de la soirée..." commença Albus, hésitant. "J'ai bien peur qu'il nous est impossible pour nous, professeurs et élèves, de... retourner à Poudlard à la rentrée prochaine... John, je vous laisse expliquer la situation."

Un bruit de verre cassé résonna contre les murs de pierre de la salle à manger. Harry se tourna vers sa gauche pour voir Hermione, les yeux exorbités, fixant le vieil homme et une main encore suspendue dans les airs, celle qui tenait son verre quelques secondes auparavant. Harry, comprenait sa réaction muette car lui-même ne trouvait aucun mot qui permettrait d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Poudlard... sa maison... enfin, sa vraie maison, celle qui lui a offert pour la première fois un foyer affectif, après avoir passé onze ans à croire que cela n'existait pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis, et même Luna arborait une mine on ne peut plus sérieuse. A l'inverse, les visages des membres de l'Ordre ne reflétaient aucun étonnement. Soit ils étaient déjà au courant, soit cela les affectait beaucoup moins que les élèves présents.

"Hier, tard dans la soirée, Irwin et moi étions en pleine filature dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Nous suivions deux Mangemorts qui faisaient le tour des boutiques les plus louches du quartier." raconta John Dawlish, un homme imposant, qui semblait avoir vécu plusieurs guerres à lui tout seul. "Au bout d'un moment, on les a entendu parler de Poudlard et d'une "chose à tester"... Ils ont transplanés et j'ai à peine eu le temps d'attraper un pan de la cape du Mangemort le plus près et d'agripper le poignet d'Irwin. D'ailleurs, il a failli en perdre sa cape d'invisibilité... Donc on s'est retrouvés devant les grilles de l'école. On s'est tous les deux mis un peu plus à l'abri sans pour autant les perdre de vue. On les a vu s'approcher des barrières de protection mais elles les ont tout de suite rejetés, les envoyant valser dans le décor à plus de vingt mètres... mais ça ne les a pas empêché d'y retourner pour autant. Ensuite, l'un des deux a sorti un petit anneau en métal de sa poche et l'a glissé le long de sa baguette. Et là... on a vraiment eu du mal à le croire avec Irwin... Il a lancé un sort et... sa baguette a comme doublé en puissance ! Le sort a causé une brèche dans la barrière mais pas assez pour la détruire... Ils avaient l'air satisfait du résultat et ils sont partis quelques minutes après. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que peut bien être cet objet, mais je suis quasiment certains qu'ils reviendront avec plusieurs de ces petits joujoux..." finit l'Auror en se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

"Merci, John. Après cet évènement, il a donc été convenu que le château n'était plus un endroit sécuritaire. Les parents d'élèves en seront informés dès demain et l'école restera fermée jusqu'à ce qu'on soit certains que tout danger soit écarté..." déclara Albus, visiblement affecté par ses propres paroles. "Bien passons à autre chose... Kingsley, qu'en est-il du Ministère ?"

"Les Aurors sont sur le qui-vive vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, gardant un œil sur les employés les plus hauts placés. Tonks, qui était assignée à la surveillance de Funestar, le chef du Département des Mystères, s'est rapidement rendue compte que celui-ci agissait étrangement. Après une enquête, on a découvert qu'il était sous l'emprise de l'Imperium... comment cela est-il arrivé, nous n'en avons pas la moindre idée. Le sortilège a été rompu mais Funestar n'en a gardé aucun souvenir. Il a été emmené en lieu sûr il y a trois jours et un Auror a pris son poste avec l'usage du Polynectar. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus pour l'instant, si ce n'est attendre que le Mangemort qui l'a ensorcelé se manifeste, voyant que son sortilège n'a plus aucun effet... Et pour couronner le tout, Fudge est complètement aveugle, croyant avoir la situation sous contrôle. Si nous devions attendre ses ordres pour agir, le Ministère serait déjà sous la coupe de Voldemort depuis plusieurs mois." proclama Shacklebolt d'un ton professionnel.

Harry pris un moment pour faire le point. Poudlard était en proie aux Mangemorts et ceux-ci avaient l'air bien décidés à se l'approprier. Les Aurors du Ministère devaient faire face, seuls, aux infiltrations silencieuses et aux tentatives de corruption des sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il regarda Hermione, qui se rongeait nerveusement les ongles, Ron, les coudes posés sur la table et la tête dans les mains et Neville, blanc comme un linge. Lui-même sentait un nœud lui serrer l'estomac. Evidemment, il avait lu quotidiennement la Gazette cet été, il avait parcouru les différents articles sur des morts inexpliquées ou des attentats contre les moldus. Mais tout cela avait eu beaucoup moins d'impact sur lui comparé à cet instant présent, comme si la feuille du journal s'était dressée comme un obstacle entre lui et la réalité.

"Fudge est aussi intelligent qu'un gnome de jardin ! Une attaque de Mangemorts de déroulerait devant ses propres yeux qu'il penserait quand même avoir la situation en main !" s'écria Maugrey, son œil magique s'affolant dans son orbite sous l'effet de la colère, tandis que la plupart approuvait d'un signe de tête.

"Je ne peux être que d'accord avec vous, Alastor, et même si Cornélius n'est pas dangereux en lui-même, il est tout de même préférable de le surveiller également. Qui sait ce que la peur et la stupidité combinées à l'influence peut lui faire faire..." reprit Dumbledore. "Bien, il ne nous reste qu'un rapport et nous en aurons finis pour ce soir... Severus, nous vous écoutons."

Tous les murmures s'arrêtèrent d'un coup et la totalité des visages de tournèrent vers l'homme assis à l'autre bout de la grande table, à l'opposé d'Albus. Le professeur de potions se leva lentement de sa chaise, un mouvement presque théâtral, renforcé par ses longues robes noires. Une fois debout, il posa ses mains à plat sur le bois de la table et commença à parler de sa voix grave et trainante :

"Malheureusement, j'ai de moins en moins d'informations sur les agissements des plus proches partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il semblerait que seuls Bellatrix et quelques autres des fidèles soient au courant de ses plans. Les dernières attaques l'ont prouvé... Nous nous sommes rendus à Moscou, à Washington, et nous avions pour ordre de faire "diversion" pendant que les Lestrange, Yaxley et Travers se rendaient je ne sais où, faire je ne sais quoi... Voldemort étend ses assauts au-delà des frontières anglaises et tout cela n'est pas bon signe pour nous. Il cherche quelque chose de bien précis et le fait qu'il partage ses desseins avec seulement quatre de ses Mangemorts doit signifier qu'il s'agit d'une chose extrêmement importante..." Severus faisait les cents pas devant sa chaise à présent, manifestement inquiet. "Je perds de plus en plus d'influence, seulement bon à préparer des potions de soins pour les Mangemorts revenant de missions, ou des poisons pour différentes victimes... J'ai été mis au courant de justesse pour les Carrow et les boutiques de Magie Noire, ce qui a permis à Dawlish et Williamson de les suivre, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'ils devaient chercher... Les anneaux, visiblement..."

"Moscou ? Washington ? Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien aller chercher aussi loin ?" s'exclama Bill Weasley, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

Harry se souvint d'un soir, deux semaines plus tôt, où un flash spécial à la télévision avait raconté l'effroyable accident survenu dans un des quartiers les plus habités de Moscou. Une explosion de gaz avaient-ils dit.

"Il y a un rassemblement demain matin au quartier général... Je doute d'en apprendre plus mais je tâcherai de... fureter innocemment dans les environs des appartements de Bellatrix après la réunion..." déclara Rogue, les traits crispés.

"Soyez vigilant, Severus. Votre situation d'espion est certes, inestimable, mais pas au point de risquer votre vie..." lui dit Albus, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

"Ne tombez pas dans le mélodrame Albus ! Je n'ai pas pu prévenir l'Ordre des attentats à l'étranger parce que je n'ai été au courant qu'au dernier moment... Alors si j'ai l'occasion d'apprendre la moindre information concernant les futurs plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je le ferai, ni plus ni moins." grogna presque Severus à l'encontre de Dumbledore, n'appréciant pas la compassion de ce dernier.

Les adolescents, qui reconnaissaient bien dans ce comportement leur professeur de potions tant redouté, baissèrent les yeux, n'osant pas le regarder directement.

"Bien..." Dumbledore se résigna, connaissant trop bien le caractère de son espion. "Je pense qu'il est temps de mettre un terme à cette réunion. John, Irwin, essayez de vous renseigner sur ces anneaux et..."

"Si vous le permettez Albus, j'aimerai vous faire part d'autre chose." Le vieux directeur stoppa son discours, et fit un mouvement de tête vers le maître des potions, l'incitant à continuer. "Il s'agit d'un sujet un peu plus... personnel." Severus s'arrêta et regarda chaque visages autour de la table, les uns après les autres, comme s'il anticipait leurs futures réactions. "Drago Malefoy."

Et les réponses ne se firent pas attendre. L'ensemble des Weasley se tendirent à l'entente du nom Malefoy, d'autres froncèrent méchamment les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que ce futur Mangemort vient foutre là-dedans ?" gronda Maugrey, qui s'était levé de sa chaise dans son emportement.

"Alastor !" Remus Lupin, qui jusque-là n'avait pas dit un seul mot, avait élevé la voix à l'encontre du vieil Auror. "Tu ne connais pas Drago, tu le juges uniquement sur ce qu'est son père et sur ce qu'il était à son âge..."

Severus avait du mal à le croire. De toutes les personnes présentes, c'était Lupin qui prenait la défense du garçon, alors qu'il avait dû essuyer les moqueries de ce dernier durant son unique année d'enseignement. Severus se reprit, et se tourna vers Fol'Oeil.

"Drago est mon filleul et je ne tolèrerai aucune insulte à son égard... Il n'est pas comme Lucius."

"Expliquez-nous, Severus !" s'impatienta Minerva.

"Il y a quelques heures, je me suis rendu au Manoir Malefoy pour m'entretenir avec Lucius. Ce qui devait être une simple entrevue s'est transformée en véritable carnage. Quand je suis arrivé, Drago était en train de se faire battre à mort par son père totalement ivre, parce qu'il refusait de rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts..." révéla enfin Severus. "J'ai rapidement maitrisé Lucius, il était tellement saoul qu'il ne se rendra compte de rien..."

Un lourd silence s'empara aussitôt de l'assemblée, et le professeur de potions en comprenait la raison. Ils connaissaient tous le Drago Malefoy arrogant, hautain, à l'égo surdimensionné et beaucoup trop fier de son sang pur. Mais Severus était l'une des rares personnes à savoir qui il était réellement sous son masque : un jeune homme plein de doutes, ambitieux, studieux, généreux, voir même attentionné, avec les personnes qu'il jugeait dignes - Blaise, Pansy et lui-même donc -, avide de liberté mais ayant trop peur de l'inconnu... L'Ordre avait dû penser que le jeune fils Malefoy aurait voulu suivre la voie de son père, presque logique pour eux, alors la révélation avait de quoi les choquer.

"Que ça soit bien clair, je me fous totalement de vos avis" reprit Severus d'un ton glacial en regardant tour à tour les personnes présentes, hormis le directeur. "Je souhaite le ramener ici, loin de son salaud de père, peu importe que vous soyez d'accord ou non... Je n'attends pas votre approbation. Seulement la vôtre Albus..."

Tout le monde se retourna vers le vieil homme, l'attention reportée sur lui. Ce dernier regardait gravement le professeur en face de lui, puis, après un moment de réflexion, hocha simplement de la tête en signe d'accord. Severus eut un subtil soupir de soulagement et relâcha quelque peu la tension dans ses épaules.

"Comment comptez-vous l'amener au Quartier Général sans faire vous faire démasquer ?" demanda Albus.

Severus se redressa, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, prévoyant le petit effet qu'il allait provoquer, et annonça à l'ensemble de l'Ordre :

"Vous aller le tuer... et notre plus jeune recrue va vous y aider..."

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A la semaine prochaine...<p> 


	5. Chapitre IV

Bon je l'avoue, je n'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre... Je sais pas, il manque un petit truc mais j'arriverais pas à faire mieux...

Sinon, ça avance un tout petit peu dans l'intrigue ^^ Mais vraiment un tout petit peu ! Les réponses arriveront bientôt, tenez le coup jusque là !

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>- IV -<strong>

_"L'espionnage, c'est l'abus de confiance mis au service de la patrie" Emile-Auguste Chartier_

**Manoir Jedusor, Little Hangleton, ****Yorkshire - 9 août 1996**

Severus venait de transplaner en bas de la colline qui surplombait le village de Little Hangleton. Le soleil avait beau s'être levé depuis quelques heures, les nuages étaient noirs et l'air, glacial. L'environnement était mort, toute végétation avait disparue, laissant les arbres nus tels des mains squelettiques sortant de la terre froide. Il leva la tête et aperçu au loin le manoir des Jedusor, nouveau quartier général de Voldemort, ainsi que les détraqueurs qui planaient tout autour de la demeure. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas lésiné sur les protections entourant le manoir. En plus des détraqueurs, il avait érigé de multiples protections dont la principale s'étendait sur plusieurs centaines de mètres à la ronde, obligeant les visiteurs à marcher et à grimper les nombreuses marches en pierre qui montaient jusqu'en haut de la colline, à cause des sortilèges anti-transplanage.

Le professeur de potions se mit en route, resserrant d'avantage sa lourde cape pour se protéger du froid, des volutes de fumée blanches sortant de sa bouche à chaque respiration. Il traversa le village, passant devant les maisons qui semblaient être inhabitées depuis des siècles. La nature avait repris ses droits sur les jardins, les volets à la peinture craquelée pendaient sur leurs gonds, plusieurs carreaux étaient cassés aux fenêtres et des tuiles manquaient sur les toits. L'endroit était tout à fait sinistre et Severus se surprit à accélérer la cadence afin d'y sortir le plus rapidement possible.

Quelques mètres plus loin, la présence des funestes créatures se fit trop pesante. Son cœur de serrait dans un étrange sentiment, ses pensées devenaient confuses. Alors d'un mouvement souple de sa baguette, il fit apparaitre son Patronus, minimisant néanmoins sa puissance afin que celui-ci ne prenne pas son aspect corporel, mais assez pour lui offrir une protection. Dévoiler son Patronus en entier en plein territoire Mangemort n'était certainement pas la meilleure idée s'il ne voulait pas subir un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme par ses "collègues".

L'espion appréhendait la réunion, tout comme les précédentes. Sa position faiblissait de jour en jour et il redoutait le moment où il serait incapable d'obtenir des informations importantes à transmettre à l'Ordre. Son rôle était primordial dans cette guerre, il en était plus que conscient, et ne pas parvenir à déjouer les plans de Voldemort à temps, faisant de plus en plus de victimes, le frustrait énormément. Alors il devait procéder autrement. Espionner au sein même du clan des Mangemorts, récolter lui-même les informations dont il ne devrait pas être au courant normalement, épier le nouveau bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Bellatrix, certainement la plus paranoïaque de tous. En clair, deux fois plus de risque de se faire prendre... deux fois plus de risque de se faire tuer et de compromettre les minuscules longueurs d'avance de l'Ordre.

Severus soupira bruyamment. Il se faisait trop vieux pour ça. Il fut un temps où l'espionnage lui procurait assez d'adrénaline pour supporter et passer outre les moments de doutes. Mais désormais, tout cela le lassait et le fatiguait, ne pensant qu'à une seule chose, que cette guerre se termine enfin.

Après ce qu'il lui semblait être des heures de marche et d'escalade sur des pierres humides et glissantes, le maître des potions arriva finalement devant la gigantesque porte noire du manoir. Il se retourna et constata que d'ici, la vue aurait pu être magnifique si elle n'était pas constamment obstruée par le brouillard environnant. Il s'apprêta à annuler son Patronus avant d'entrer quand une envie soudaine, et dangereuse, le traversa. Il scruta les environs de son regard noir puis se concentra sur le souvenir le plus heureux qu'il avait en mémoire. Quelques secondes plus tard, les volutes blanchâtres de son Patronus se regroupèrent pour former une majestueuse biche. Severus se permit un sourire, alors que les yeux émeraude de l'animal le fixaient avec tendresse et confiance.

" Merci, Lily..."

Il stoppa le sortilège d'un coup de baguette et entra dans la sombre demeure, le masque froid et impersonnel de nouveau sur son visage, mais également avec un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas quelques minutes auparavant : une petite lueur d'espoir...

~O~

~O~

La pièce était lugubre. Les rares rayons de lumière qui arrivaient à percer les nuages ne parvenaient pas à traverser la couche de crasse qui recouvrait les hautes fenêtres de la salle de réunion du manoir. La poussière et les insectes semblaient être des hôtes privilégiés de la demeure et on pouvait entendre les murmures des courants d'air à chaque pas. La tapisserie de la salle était si maculée qu'il était devenu impossible d'en distinguer les motifs, quand elle n'était pas arrachée par endroits ou rongée par les rats. Les immenses voutes en pierre brute auraient pu donner une certaine prestance à la pièce si elles n'étaient pas noircies par le temps ou si quelques morceaux de roche ne manquaient pas. L'architecture était désormais le seul témoin d'une ancienne vie de richesse. L'absence de meubles, de lumière et d'entretien ne laissait l'endroit qu'à l'état de ruines.

Mais Severus n'accordait aucune importance au décor. Son attention était focalisée sur le point central de la salle. Un grand et large trône en bois massif où étaient sculptés d'innombrables serpents, du volumineux python à la vicieuse vipère. Sur le siège reposait une pâle copie de ce qui avait dû être un homme autrefois. Lord Voldemort, son corps maigre vêtue d'une robe aussi noire que son âme, ses mains rachitiques aux ongles pointus caressant le bois des accoudoirs, son visage diaphane, ses pupilles rouges au regard meurtrier, ses narines reptiliennes et son sourire carnassier. Une vision d'horreur à lui tout seul qui se fondait atrocement bien dans l'ambiance glauque et morne du lieu.

Plusieurs mètres devant lui se tenaient les Mangemorts conviés à la réunion, formés en arc de cercle, portant leurs robes sombres et le masque argenté à l'expression terrifiante.

" Amycus, Alecto."

La voix froide et tranchante du Seigneur des Ténèbres résonna contre les murs de la pièce et deux silhouettes sortirent des rangs. Ils s'avancèrent d'un pas vif, enlevèrent leur masque puis s'agenouillèrent aux pieds de leur Maître, totalement soumis.

" Comment avance nos projets concernant Poudlard ?" demanda Voldemort.

" L'Anneau de Thor fonctionne à merveille Monseigneur. Un seul de ces objets a pu ébrécher la barrière protectrice de l'école, mais cela reste néanmoins insuffisant. Malheureusement, ce misérable Sandvik ne peut pas accélérer la production des Anneaux... Leur fabrication est illégale et le matériau de base beaucoup trop rare. Un deuxième Anneau sera livré chez Barjow et Burk dans trois semaines." répondit le frère Carrow d'une voix tremblante, les yeux baissés.

Seuls les deux Mangemorts purent entendre les craquements des os des mains contractées de leur Maître, signe de son mécontentement. L'homme sentit sa sœur se tendre à ses côtés, attendant visiblement sa punition.

" Peut-être que cette mission est trop complexe pour vos deux lamentables petites personnes... Mission qui consiste à rapporter des armes de Magie Noire et non pas à parlementer avec un pitoyable sorcier !" hurla le Seigneur en leur donnant à chacun un puissant coup de pied en plein visage. " Je veux des résultats dans les jours à venir ou la seule mission que vous aurez sera celle d'éponger le sang de mes victimes dans les cachots. Disposez."

Les Carrow se relevèrent péniblement, le nez en sang, firent une dernière révérence et allèrent se replacer parmi les fidèles, remettant de nouveau leur masque.

" Bellatrix."

A l'entente de son nom, la personne placée à la droite de Severus s'avança vers le trône, la démarche fière et hautaine. Elle se mit à genoux, non sans baiser la main de son Maître et dévoila son visage.

" Parle." Le timbre du Seigneur des Ténèbres était plus doux, plus léger.

" Monseigneur, nos précédentes recherches ont été jusque-là vaines, mais je garde espoir de le trouver rapidement. Il ne reste que trois villes... De plus, personnes ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Voyant qu'il ne se trouvait dans aucune des deux villes, je n'ai rien tenté afin de ne pas attirer les soupçons." lui dit son bras-droit, la tête relevée mais sans le regarder dans les yeux.

" Bien. Je ne doute pas de tes capacités Bella, et j'imagine que le manque d'action que cela a engendré t'as quelque peu frustrée... Plusieurs moldus sont enfermés dans les cachots et je suis certain qu'ils seront heureux de te voir... Qu'en est- il de l'autre point ?"

" L'endroit est hautement sécurisé Maître... Néanmoins, j'ai réussi à repérer les faiblesses des barrières de protection. Le moment venu, je pourrais les briser et les gardes ne seront pas un problème majeur, ils ne feront pas le poids face à plusieurs Mangemorts..." répondit Bellatrix, clairement contente d'elle-même, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

" Parfait ! Maintenant que tout est prêt, ne reste plus qu'à trouver le principal élément... Va, Bella. Trouve le au plus vite..."

Severus, à cet instant précis, était complètement perdu. Un grand nombre d'informations se bousculaient dans sa tête, sans jamais avoir de quoi les relier. Les Anneaux, ce mystérieux Sandvik, et maintenant cette conversation à demi-mots... Le maître des potions avait espérer pouvoir lire entre les lignes afin d'y déceler une quelconque information pouvant le mettre sur la voie, ou trahir ne serait-ce qu'une expression de visage... Mais rien, tout était resté au même point. Severus réalisa durement que si les choses continuaient comme cela, l'Ordre n'avait plus aucune chance de voir un jour cette guerre se terminer en leur faveur.

" Severus."

Les pensées du professeur se coupèrent net quand il entendit la voix grinçante et remplie de mépris. Il n'avait pas remarqué le retour de Bellatrix à ses côtés, et maintenant, c'était à son tour de faire son soi-disant rapport. Il fit quelques pas, prudemment, profitant de ces courtes secondes pour se concentrer totalement sur ses barrières mentales. Une seule erreur et tout était fini... Arrivé devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il se baissa à ses pieds, enlevant son masque à son tour.

"Quelles sont les nouvelles chez le vieux fou ?" demanda-t-il, une grimace de dégoût sur son visage difforme.

"Deux Aurors ont suivis les Carrow dans l'Allée des Embrumes et ont pu assister à... l'expérience sur les barrières de Poudlard. Suite à cela, Dumbledore a pris la décision de ne pas ouvrir l'école pour la rentrée."

La veille, Severus et le vieux directeur avaient soigneusement choisis quelles informations l'espion pourrait transmettre à Voldemort. Ils en avaient conclu que la fermeture de l'école serait un renseignement assez important pour la couverture de Severus et sa position au sein des Mangemorts, mais sans conséquence pour l'Ordre.

"Je n'en attendais pas moins de ce vieil homme... Cet amoureux des moldus ne risquerait jamais la vie de ses stupides élèves. Bien, bien... cela va grandement faciliter nos projets."

Il semblait réjoui par la nouvelle et Severus pensa immédiatement que cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Visiblement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres préférait attaquer un château vide plutôt que rempli d'enfants et de professeurs à tuer et torturer pour son simple plaisir.

"Qu'en est-il du nouveau quartier général de l'Ordre ? As-tu finalement appris qui en était le Gardien du Secret ?" questionna Lord Voldemort, plantant ses iris rouges dans celles noires de son espion.

Severus déglutit difficilement, essayent de ne rien laisser paraitre. Cette question revenait à chaque réunion et comme toutes les autres fois, il renforça ses barrières mentales avant de lui avouer l'exact opposé de ce qu'il savait en réalité.

"Le nouveau quartier général reste toujours incartable, Maître. Seulement quelques personnes sont au courant de l'identité de leur Gardien, et Dumbledore juge cela trop dangereux de m'en faire part..."

Severus, bien qu'ayant gardé son regard pointé sur le sol en pierre, sentait nettement la rage émaner petit à petit de l'homme en face de lui.

"Tu me déçois tellement, Severus... Il semblerait que tes capacités d'espionnage ramollissent avec le temps. Ou peut-être sont-elles liées à ton manque de loyauté envers notre noble cause ?" cracha Voldemort en se saisissant de sa baguette, qui était jusque-là cachée dans une des manches de sa large robe noire.

"Monseigneur, je..." commença le professeur, s'abaissant de plus belle sous les assauts de fureur du Maître.

"Suffit ! Sache que tu es encore vivant uniquement grâce à ta relative proximité avec ce pitoyable vieux fou et tes talents en potions ! Sans tout cela, tu croupirais dans une de mes geôles à subir bon nombre de torture de mes _fidèles _Mangemorts ! Endoloris !"

Severus, qui avait senti le sort venir avant même de voir la moindre étincelle jaillir de la baguette qui était pointée sur lui, s'effondra sur le sol sous la douleur, lui broyant chaque os, chaque muscle de son corps. Au loin, il entendit les rires et les moqueries des Mangemorts, tandis qu'il serrait sa mâchoire avec force pour s'empêcher de crier. Puis le sort s'arrêta, ne laissant que quelques spasmes et une nausée naissante.

"Hors de ma vue !"

Le professeur se releva avec peine, s'estimant heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte, même avec un violent Doloris. Il reprit sa place près de Bellatrix et se permit une grimace de douleur lorsque son masque fut de retour sur son visage.

"Lucius !"

La tension était palpable, et chacun tentait de se faire le plus discret possible. Qu'importe la personne ou le motif, aucun des Mangemorts n'étaient assez fous pour se faire remarquer quand leur Maître était dans un état de rage extrême. La silhouette encapuchonnée qui fermait l'arc de cercle sur la droite s'avança presque timidement, en titubant légèrement. Comme ses prédécesseurs, celui-ci retira son masque et posa un genou à terre devant le trône.

Le visage pâle, les traits tirés et de larges cernes violacés sous ses yeux gris, Lucius Malefoy ressemblait plus à un cadavre qu'à un être humain. Ses mains tremblaient et Severus se demanda si cela était dû à la peur qui l'habitait ou à un effet de l'alcool. Il l'avait croisé juste avant la réunion. Severus avait pu sentir les relents de whisky qui se dégageaient du blond, et son attitude le réconforta dans l'idée qu'il ne gardait aucun souvenir de son passage de la veille. Il passait ses journées à s'enivrer, ce qui dans un sens, arrangea le professeur de potions.

"Mon très cher Lucius..."

Le ton employé contrastait clairement avec les mots choisis. La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres était glaciale et hypocrite, et même Malefoy Senior, dans sa demi-torpeur, sembla s'en rendre compte, puisqu'il se raidit violemment, tout en fermant les yeux d'appréhension.

"Dis-moi mon ami... Comment va ton fils ? Lui as-tu fais part de notre petite conversation ?"

" Maître... Il est... hum... pense que... Il a juste des difficultés à... saisir pleinement la grandeur de notre cause... Mais je vous le jure sur ma vie Monseigneur, je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour... aaarrrgh !" Lucius n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa plaidoirie qu'il se retrouva en train de léviter à quelques centimètres du sol, ses mains griffant désespérément son cou, comme pour desserrer un étau invisible qui semblait l'étrangler.

"Mmmaître, je vous en su... supplie ! Juste... du... temps..." fit la voix hachée du blond, les veines palpitant sur ses tempes et les yeux injectés de sang.

"Le temps est une chose trop précieuse pour être accordée à des lamentables petits sorciers ne méritant pas leur statut de Sang-Pur tels que toi ! Regarde toi Lucius, tu ne mérites absolument rien venant de moi... Je suis tout, tu n'es rien ! Incapable de se faire obéir par sa propre progéniture... Incapable de battre une bande de gamins !" hurla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, debout, la main gauche suspendue dans les airs vers Lucius.

Ce dernier respirait de plus en plus difficilement. Quelques secondes plus tard, la main tendue de Voldemort s'abaissa un peu et Malefoy semblait reprendre son souffle, visiblement soulagé. Mais ce qu'il ne vit pas fut le mouvement de la baguette de son Maître dans sa direction. Souple, furtif et sans paroles. Alors avant même qu'il n'ait pu s'en rendre compte, Lucius tomba lourdement sur le sol, ses doigts fins toujours sur sa gorge mais cette fois pour arrêter le flot de sang qui s'échappait de sa carotide tranchée. Le Maître se leva de son siège et déambula lentement autour du corps agonisant de son Mangemort, marchant sans gêne dans la flaque rouge qui s'étendait rapidement. Puis il se baissa au niveau du visage du blond et lui empoigna les cheveux, vissant son regard directement dans les yeux gris embués.

"Dans mon extrême bonté Lucius, je vais te donner une dernière chance... La dernière m'entends-tu ? Si j'estime que trop peu d'efforts sont faits, sache que toutes les horreurs que tu as pu voir dans ta misérable vie te sembleront bien fades en comparaison de ce qu'il t'attend..." lui dit Voldemort, d'une voix dangereusement basse mais assez forte pour être audible par le reste de l'assemblée. D'un nouveau coup de baguette, il referma la plaie mortelle de Lucius, avant de se relever et de faire face aux Mangemorts.

"Enfermez-le dans un cachot, il y restera quelques temps... histoire de lui remettre les idées en place."

~O~

~O~

La réunion était terminée depuis maintenant une heure et Severus marchait tranquillement en direction des cachots. Il était serein mais seulement en apparence car à l'intérieur, une tension et une soudaine anxiété s'étaient emparées de lui. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était extrêmement dangereux et la moindre erreur pouvait lui être fatale.

Il arriva finalement dans les sous-sols et se jeta à lui-même un sort de dissimulation. Il voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté et surtout éviter les questions embarrassantes si jamais quelqu'un le surprenait à cet endroit précis. Quelques pas plus loin et le voilà devant la porte des appartements des Lestrange. Au loin, il pouvait entendre les hurlements des prisonniers, sans doute que les cris faisaient une bonne berceuse aux oreilles de Bellatrix.

Il extirpa un objet de la poche intérieure de sa robe. Un objet mou, couleur chair, d'où pendait un fil de la même consistance. Si les jumeaux Weasley savaient que l'espion de l'Ordre se servait de leur Oreille à rallonge pour récolter des informations capitales pour l'issue de la guerre... Severus posa délicatement la fausse oreille au pas de la porte tandis qu'il partait se cacher dans l'ombre d'une alcôve, le fil s'allongeant selon son besoin.

"... pas assez rapide. Le Maître n'attendra pas plus longtemps !" Bellatrix, froide et impatiente, comme toujours.

"Yaxley et Travers partent en mission demain, réunir des troupes dans les pays de l'Est. Nous devrons les attendre avant de tenter quoique ce soit." Rodolphus, calme et posé, habitué au caractère versatile de sa femme.

"Il m'a confié une mission de la plus haute importance ! Je ne dois pas le décevoir ! Je dois trouver ce..."

"Calme-toi ! " coupa le Mangemort pour mettre fin aux cris hystériques de Bellatrix. "Utilise donc ce temps pour planifier la prochaine attaque !"

Severus était focalisé sur la conversation entre les époux Lestrange. Il le sentait... Il allait enfin apprendre quelque chose, c'était là, tout proche... Durant quelques minutes, il n'entendit plus rien, signe que Bellatrix s'était enfin calmée.

"Bien..." reprit Rodolphus. "Maintenant dis-moi... à quel genre de diversion penses-tu cette fois ?"

"Pékin est une ville très peuplée. Leur... quel est le nom déjà ? Ah oui... métro. Leur métro doit être constamment bondé par ses chiens de moldus. J'adore l'idée d'un attentat à la bombe, qu'en dis-tu ? Un de leurs jouets qui peut faire beaucoup de dégâts à ce qu'il parait !" dit-elle finalement de sa voix amusée et joyeuse.

Le cœur de Severus manqua un battement. Enfin, il l'avait ! Après Moscou et Washington, Pékin serait la troisième ville à être attaquée. Il ne savait toujours pas ce que Voldemort recherchait mais l'information valait de l'or, pouvant sauver des centaines de vies. Avec un peu de chance, plusieurs membres de l'Ordre réussiraient à suivre les Lestrange, Travers et Yaxley lors de leur propre expédition, comme les fois précédentes, et découvriraient ainsi quel est cet objet que convoite tant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu par ce chapitre...<p>

Sinon, à partir de maintenant, je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance, mais je ferais tout ce que je peux pour garder ce délai de publication... Je n'exclu pas quelques jours de retard cependant...

Washington, Moscou, Pékin... Si vous trouvez ce qui relie ces trois villes, vous trouverez également l'objet que recherche Voldemort... Bon courage si vous essayez ^^

Bonne semaine à tous et Joyeux Noël en avance !


	6. Chapitre V

Tout d'abord, un énorme pardon pour ce retard... Je pensais bien que ça arriverait mais pas autant ^^ N'attendez pas le prochain chapitre dimanche, ça sera techniquement impossible ! Dans une semaine, voir une semaine et demi...

Bonne lecture !

P.S. : J'espère que vous avez tous passé un très bon Noël !

* * *

><p><strong>- V -<strong>

_"L'attente de la mort fait mourir mille fois" Pierre-Laurent de Belloy_

~O~

~O~

**Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire - 12 août 1996**

_Drago,_

_Je ne sais pas si tu es déjà au courant, mais une lettre de l'école est arrivée pour mes parents hier matin... Lettre qui disait que la rentrée n'aurait pas lieu cette année. "Incapacité d'accueillir les élèves ainsi que les professeurs suite à une invasion massive de Doxys" apparemment... Sérieusement, qui pourrait croire à cette connerie ?_

_Merlin, moi qui avait tellement hâte de partir d'ici ! Mon père ne sort plus de son bureau, trop occupé par ses affaires... Je ne compte plus les passages au manoir de tous ces hommes guindés à la recherche d'un placement rentable ou d'une idée pour améliorer leurs produits... Et ma mère... Par Salazar, ma mère ne fait que de me traîner de soirées mondaines en brunchs chez ses vieilles bonnes femmes puant la naphtaline et beaucoup trop avides de potins ! Me coltiner leur présence me donne seulement l'envie de me trouver une corde et une poutre... ou pire, de regretter les cours de Binns ! _

_J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi, tu ne m'as pas écris de la semaine et tu sais à quel point je m'inquiète vite quand il s'agit de vos deux têtes d'abrutis... Alors prends une plume et du parchemin et écris ne serait-ce que trois mots, même si c'est pour m'envoyer promener !_

_Sinon, as-tu des nouvelles de Blaise ? Il semblerait que Monsieur soit trop occupé pour répondre à mes lettres... Si tu le vois, dis-lui que je ne le raterais pas ! Et par la même occasion, trouvez donc une solution pour me sortir des griffes de ma mère et de ses loisirs plus qu'étouffants..._

_Je t'aime_

_Pansy_

Drago referma le parchemin qu'il venait de recevoir quelques minutes plus tôt avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Imaginer sa meilleure amie au milieu d'une bande de femmes de bonnes familles jacassant comme de vieilles mégères et entendre sa mère discourir sur le fait qu'il n'était jamais trop tôt pour se trouver un bon mari, était franchement risible. Pansy était l'exact opposé de ce que la riche communauté des Sang-Pur aimerait qu'elle soit.

Pantalon et sweet larges à la place des robes luxueuses faites sur-mesure, ses cheveux noirs lâchés et non tirés à quatre épingles, préférant un bon match de Quidditch que de participer à des bals servant à étaler sa richesse et à entretenir sa réputation. Tout cela quand sa mère n'était pas dans les parages bien sûr...

Mais une information avait tout de même retenu son attention. Il ne pourrait pas revenir à Poudlard le premier septembre prochain. Une vague de colère et d'inquiétude le submergea à cette pensée, appréhendant les prochains jours, les prochaines semaines au manoir. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais Drago avait peur... Peur de l'avenir, peur pour sa vie et celles de ses deux meilleurs amis, peur d'assister à la déchéance d'un monde où il avait encore un semblant de liberté.

Il n'avait revu aucun de ses parents depuis le soir où il avait cru mourir sous les mains de son géniteur. Ce dernier était absent du manoir depuis "l'incident", Drago en était persuadé. Sans quoi, jamais on lui aurait permis de rester tranquillement dans sa chambre.

La veille, il avait entendu les pas légers et aériens de sa mère dans le couloir. L'oreille collée contre la porte, il avait nettement perçu l'hésitation de celle-ci quand ses pas s'étaient ralentis devant sa chambre pour s'arrêter quelques secondes, avant de repartir de plus belle. Drago n'avait jamais eu de relation mère-fils que le reste du monde pouvait qualifier de normale. Le plus souvent, les femmes de la communauté des Sang-Pur n'étaient rien d'autre que des incubateurs servant à porter la future génération destinée à préserver les nobles lignées. Une fois l'enfant né, l'éducation était strictement réservée au père... Pas de cajoleries, pas d'affection et Drago en avait eu une preuve plus que flagrante trois jours avant.

La douleur encore présente dans son dos meurtri le ramena à ce sinistre souvenir. Il ne gardait que quelques images de ce soir-là, de vagues flashs qui lui arrivaient par intermittence. Il revoyait nettement l'expression de démence sur le visage de son père quand il lui avait avoué clairement et simplement qu'il ne rejoindrait pas les rangs des Mangemorts, mais la suite était devenue floue dès que le premier coup de tisonnier avait fusé. Il s'était réveillé tard le lendemain, couvert de bandages ensanglantés par endroit. Il avait essayé de comprendre comment il était arrivé jusqu'à sa chambre, mais en vain, alors il avait cessé de se poser plus de question, seulement conscient de la chance qu'il avait d'être encore en vie...

Drago se dirigea vers son bureau, slalomant entre les livres et les vêtements répandus sur le sol, pour y déposer la lettre de Pansy. Trois jours reclus dans sa chambre avaient causé quelques dégâts à celle-ci. Le jeune homme avait passé le clair de son temps allongé sur son lit à jouer avec sa baguette ou à lire un livre à la lueur d'une bougie, ne jugeant pas nécessaire d'ouvrir les rideaux.

Après avoir rangé la missive dans un des tiroirs du meuble, Drago reprit la direction de son gigantesque lit à baldaquin pour s'y affaler de nouveau, toujours sur le ventre, ne voulant pas rouvrir ses blessures qui guérissaient lentement malgré le baume de soin qu'il avait trouvé sur sa table de chevet à son réveil.

Alors qu'il fixait un point invisible sur le mur de son regard vide, ses pensées se tournèrent vers un sujet qu'il n'avait que trop cogité ses derniers jours... Qu'allait-il devenir à présent ? Son instinct de survie lui murmurait de fuir, quitter le manoir... Mais pour aller où ? Sans une mornille en poche, il n'irait pas bien loin et personne ne voudrait recueillir un fils de Mangemort.

Son défaitisme, lui, pensait que la meilleure chose à faire était de rester là, attendre sagement que le destin fasse son œuvre, peu importe la fin...

Seul le silence religieux de la chambre permit à Drago de percevoir le bruit de pas dans le couloir. Des pas assurés et lourds, on ne peut plus masculins. Cette fois, il y était, le moment de son dernier jugement était proche... Désormais tout à fait alerte, l'adolescent se leva rapidement, une grimace sur le visage du au soudain frottement des bandages sur son dos. Il jeta un regard inquiet sur le désordre de la pièce, mais se moqua intérieurement de lui-même... Sachant ce que son père avait en tête, le manque de rangement et de propreté n'allait pas empirer la situation.

Les pas se firent plus audibles, et les battements du cœur de Drago plus violents. Ses mains devinrent moites et ses jambes commencèrent à trembler. Sa tête se mit à tourner mais il se ressaisit vivement, hors de question de s'évanouir avant même que son père ne rentre dans la chambre. Il ne lui restait que sa fierté, tapie dans un coin et essayant de se faire toute petite certes, mais elle était bel et bien là.

Plus que trois pas... Une goutte de sueur s'écoula le long de sa nuque... Deux pas... Son cœur battait si fort qu'il semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine... Un pas... Drago ferma les paupières, se demandant s'il existait réellement un au-delà après la mort...

"Salut vieux ! Je suis... Wouho ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Les elfes de maisons sont en grève ou quoi ?"

Drago ouvrir violemment les yeux à l'entente de cette voix chaleureuse et amicale, tout le contraire de celle froide et tranchante de son père. Sur le seuil de la porte se tenait un jeune homme grand et svelte à la peau brune et aux cheveux noirs. A cette vision, le blond sentit un immense poids s'envoler de ses épaules... Tellement qu'il aurait presque pu en pleurer de soulagement.

"Putain Blaise... Ne me refait jamais ça." lui dit Drago qui, ses jambes en coton ne pouvant plus le porter, s'était assis à même la moquette.

"Pourquoi, j'aurais dû frapper ?" répondit Blaise en dégageant les rideaux d'un grand geste afin d'ouvrir les fenêtres.

Drago, toujours un peu fébrile, se releva doucement et retourna s'assoir sur son lit dans un soupir, décidé de ne pas répondre à son ami.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" questionna Drago.

"J'ai besoin de me rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse... Je dois m'acheter de nouvelles robes avant que la boutique de Madame Guipure ne ferme à son tour. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'accompagner, et si tu veux mon avis, ça ne te ferais pas de mal de sortir un peu..." répondit Blaise, finissant sa phrase sur un ton dégouté tandis qu'il repoussait une chaussette sale avec son pied.

"Aller se promener dans une rue déserte dans un brouillard tellement épais qu'on y voit absolument rien au-delà de dix mètres ? C'est fou ce qu'on peut s'amuser avec toi Blaise..." lui lança le jeune blond d'un faux air enjoué.

"Tes sarcasmes ne m'atteignent plus depuis mes douze ans Drago, trouve autre chose... Et puis, j'ai besoin de ton goût vestimentaire. Qui sait quelle horrible chemise je pourrais choisir sans toi !" répliqua Blaise qui était maintenant assis sur la chaise du bureau, souriant.

Drago ne mit pas longtemps à réfléchir. Sortir avec Blaise lui permettrait de penser à autre chose, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures, et il s'avoua lui-même que l'atmosphère du manoir et la vision de ses quatre murs devenaient beaucoup trop pesante et ennuyante. Il se leva et s'approcha de son ami.

"C'est bon je viens, pas la peine de me convaincre à grand renfort de compliments." lui répondit Drago en lui donnant un léger coup de poing amical sur l'épaule.

~O~

~O~

Le Magicobus venait de déposer les deux adolescents devant la façade miteuse et défraichie du Chaudron Baveur. Ils entrèrent rapidement, couverts de lourdes capes voulant échapper au plus vite au froid. Bien qu'en plein été, les rayons du soleil et la chaleur ne faisaient malheureusement pas le poids face à la présence permanente des détraqueurs qui erraient en liberté un peu partout dans le pays. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'auberge, Drago et Blaise se firent saluer par les quelques personnes assises aux tables ou accoudées au bar. La notoriété de leurs familles respectives n'était plus à faire et personne ne prendrait le risque de paraitre impoli sous peine de conséquences. Ignorant les "Bonjour Mr Malefoy" et les "Bonne journée Mr Zabini", les deux garçons sortirent par la porte de derrière. Blaise extirpa la baguette de sa manche et tapota différentes briques du mur avec celle-ci.

"Eh bien, j'ai connu l'endroit plus joyeux !" exprima-t-il tandis que le passage se refermait derrière eux.

Comme l'avait prédit Drago, le Chemin de Traverse était désert, hormis quelques passants qui marchaient d'un pas pressé, la tête baissée et encapuchonnée. Les nuages gris renforçaient l'aspect lugubre de la rue, des affiches voletaient sur le sol au gré du vent au milieu des morceaux de verre provenant des vitrines explosées des magasins. Ils passèrent devant Eeylops, le Royaume du Hibou, où le bois de la devanture était noirci par le feu. Les cages des volatiles jonchaient le sol du magasin parmi les plumes, la caisse du comptoir et les étagères étaient renversées. Drago se souvenait d'une conversation qu'il avait surpris entre son père et un autre Mangemort, comme quoi le propriétaire du magasin était soupçonné de transmettre des renseignements utiles pour l'autre camp. Quelques jours après, l'échoppe fut incendiée et personne n'avait trouvé le corps du gérant, vivant ou mort.

"Super ambiance, ça donne la chair de poule..." marmonna Blaise, toute sa gaieté envolée.

"Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Des petites lumières, des rires, et des farfadets qui dansent la gigue ?" répondit Drago, l'ironie bien présente dans sa voix.

Blaise le regarda sans répliquer, en souriant légèrement. Quelques mètres plus loin, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la boutique de Madame Guipure, un des rares magasins encore ouverts. Un clochard était assis devant la vitrine, emmitouflé dans une cape si sale que l'on ne pouvait même plus en distinguer la couleur d'origine. Son visage était caché derrière une barbe et de cheveux longs tout aussi crasseux. Les deux garçons le dépassèrent sans un regard et entrèrent, savourant enfin la chaleur de l'intérieur.

A peine la clochette positionnée au-dessus de la porte eut-elle le temps de sonnée qu'une petite femme, replète et toute vêtue de mauve accourut vers eux.

"Messieurs Malefoy et Zabini ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?" demanda Mme Guipure, visiblement ravie de voir de potentiels acheteurs.

"Laissez tomber, on se débrouillera..." lança Blaise à la vendeuse tout en se dirigeant vers le rayon homme.

La femme, qui était sans doute habituée aux divers comportements des clients, haussa les épaules et alla se placer près de la caisse enregistreuse pour y éplucher ce qu'il semblait être un livre de comptes.

Drago suivit Blaise dans les allées du magasin, déambulant parmi les capes hors de prix, les écharpes en soie de Chine et les chaussures en peau de dragon. Cette partie de la boutique était réservée aux clients les plus fortunés et c'est tout naturellement que les deux garçons s'y dirigèrent. Au bout d'un moment, le jeune blond entendit le rire de son ami alors que celui-ci s'était arrêté devant le rayonnage des vêtements pour femmes.

"Cette robe plairait énormément à Pansy, tu ne crois pas ?" s'esclaffa Blaise en pointant du doigt une affreuse robe rose bouffante dotée de minuscules saphirs au col, aux manches et à la ceinture.

"Ne répète jamais ça devant elle, sinon, ça risque bien d'être tes dernières paroles" lui répondit Drago en riant à son tour. "En parlant de ça, c'est surement ce qu'il va t'arriver si tu continues à ne pas répondre à ses lettres."

"Je sais, mais j'ai vraiment été occupé ces derniers temps..." avoua Blaise d'un ton mystérieux qui déplut légèrement à Drago.

" Elle parlait de la fermeture de Poudlard, tu étais au courant ?" demanda Drago.

"Ma mère a reçu une lettre de l'école il y a deux jours... Et tu l'aurais su toi aussi si tu avais mis un pied hors de ta chambre." rétorqua son ami tandis qu'il fouillait parmi les chemises les plus onéreuses.

"Des Doxys... J'y crois pas une seule seconde, n'importe qui d'un tant soit peu intelligent comprendrait que tout ça cache quelque chose de... Tu fais quoi là ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas prendre cette chemise ? Elle est horrible !" s'exclama le blond d'un air dégouté.

" Mais non, elle est très bien !" réfuta Blaise qui s'était placé devant un miroir en ajustant une chemise marron et verte au niveau de sa poitrine. " Tu ne trouves pas que les couleurs me rehaussent le teint ?

"Blaise, mon vieux... Tu es noir, absolument rien ne peut... rehausser ton teint." soupira Drago, qui avait l'étrange impression de faire les boutiques avec sa meilleure amie en cet instant précis.

"Et bien trouve moi donc quelque chose de plus..." commença Blaise, avant de se figer et de fixer un point derrière lui, à travers le miroir.

A peine une seconde plus tard, un immense fracas se fit entendre, suivit des cris hystériques de femme. Les deux adolescents se retournèrent rapidement, baguettes à la main, pour voir des rayons entiers renversés et, trônant parmi les vêtements éparpillés, quatre silhouettes vêtues de capes blanches immaculées et portant un masque de la même couleur à l'expression neutre. Cependant, un détail ressortait sur toute cette blancheur. Un dessin, brodé sur la cape à l'emplacement du cœur : un oiseau bleu aux ailes déployées, tenant une baguette magique dorée dans ses serres. L'Ordre du Phénix.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?" questionna Drago, plus à lui-même qu'à son ami.

Mais à peine avait-il eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il plongea vivement au sol afin d'éviter un sort qui lui était apparemment destiné. Il chercha Blaise du regard et le trouva près des étagères où étaient entreposés les pantalons. Il décida d'aller le rejoindre en rampant, à l'écoute de chaque déplacement de ses adversaires. Il était à mi-chemin quand il aperçut l'un deux qui courrait à grandes enjambées vers lui. Sans réfléchir, Drago se releva d'un bon et jeta une demi-douzaine de vêtements au visage de son assaillant, afin de créer une diversion.

"Expulso !" cria Drago.

La personne en face de lui reçut le sortilège en pleine poitrine ce qui l'envoya directement à travers la vitrine du magasin dans un bruit assourdissant. Il se remit rapidement en voyant les trois autres arriver vers lui. Il rebroussa chemin, essayant de retrouver Blaise. Il le trouva, toujours à la même place.

"Putain Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Faut sortir d'ici !"

Il empoigna son ami par le bras, le tirant avec force dans les allées désordonnées, légèrement baissé afin de ne pas être vu. Mais cela n'était apparemment pas suffisant car à quelques mètres à peine de la porte de sortie, ils furent tous les deux encerclé par une pluie de sorts s'abattant sur eux, faisant éclater des pans entiers de murs, les obligeant à battre en retraite derrière un large poteau.

Drago reprit son souffle, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il ne comprenait rien... Que venait faire des membres de l'Ordre ici et surtout, pourquoi en avaient-ils après eux ? Il se tourna vers Blaise afin de trouver quelques réponses mais son expression était beaucoup trop sérieuse, trop calme pour paraitre naturelle. Il allait le questionner quand un détail retint son attention. Devant lui se tenait un immense miroir où il pouvait y voir son reflet, mais également celui de la rue qui était derrière lui. A travers la vitrine, il aperçut le clochard qu'ils avaient croisé un peu plus tôt, qui se tenait debout, devant le magasin. Avec des gestes lents, ce dernier remonta sa manche gauche pour y découvrir un tatouage que Drago reconnut même de loin. Une tête de mort d'où sortait un serpent.

"Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! On se casse, tout de suite !" hurla Drago, alors que le Mangemort au dehors posa deux doigts sur la Marque des Ténèbres.

Bien décidé à sortir d'ici coûte que coûte avant que les réels problèmes surviennent, Drago se mit à courir tout droit vers la porte, Blaise à ses côtés, en évitant autant que possible les sorts. Il entendit son ami pousser un cri de douleur derrière lui, visiblement touché par un sortilège de brûlure au vue de l'odeur de chair calcinée qui arrivait jusqu'à lui. Sans même le regarder, il l'attrapa par le bras pour ne pas le perdre et tendit l'autre main vers la poignée de la porte, qui était maintenant toute proche.

"Expelliarmus !"

Le sort le toucha au niveau de l'épaule et l'envoya, lui et Blaise, s'écraser contre un mur à plusieurs mètres de là, tandis qu'il sentait sa baguette lui échapper. Il finit sa course en dégringolant sur une étagère qui céda sous son poids, et il se retrouva allongé par terre, sonné.

Il entendit des pas lourds approcher et tenta de se relever mais en vain. Cette fois, c'était la fin, il le savait. Il ne pouvait plus fuir, son dos le faisait souffrir le martyr et il pouvait sentir le sang couler de ses plaies à présent rouvertes. Blaise, à quelques pas de lui, était inconscient et cette seule vision l'empêchait définitivement de fuir. Hors de question de partir sans lui. Sa main gauche était brûlée, il était blessé au front et son nez saignait, mais il respirait toujours.

Drago releva la tête et vit les quatre individus de l'Ordre debout devant lui, dont celui qui était revenu de son petit voyage à travers la vitrine.

"Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?" cracha Drago avec tout le mépris dont il était capable avec un regard noir.

"Nous ne te voulons aucun mal Drago, aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse te paraitre." lui répondit alors une voix masculine avec douceur et calme.

Drago eut un léger moment de doute. Cette voix, il la connaissait, il en était certain. Mais il était dans l'incapacité de se remémorer où et quand il avait bien pu l'entendre, beaucoup plus préoccupé par les évènements présents. Il allait répondre qu'ils avaient une étrange conception de l'idée du mal et du bien quand plusieurs craquements caractéristiques du transplanage se firent entendre dans la rue. Ils tournèrent tous la tête pour voir arriver une dizaines de Mangemorts en cape noire rappliqué vers le magasin, baguette prête à être utilisée.

"Maintenant !" cria une voix féminine venant de la plus petite et plus frêle des quatre personnes devant lui.

Drago se raidit aussitôt à la vue de son interlocuteur qui avait maintenant pointé sa baguette droit sur lui.

"Aies confiance."

Et la dernière chose que Drago vit avant de sombrer dans le néant fut un éclair vert fusé en direction de son cœur.

* * *

><p>Première scène d'action, assez courte certes ! J'espère que je m'en suis bien sortie...<p> 


	7. Chapitre VI

Euh... désolée ? J'aurais dû poster ce chapitre il y a une éternité, mais une panne d'inspiration... ben c'est pas vraiment cool ! Mais, bref il est enfin là, et encore une fois, toutes mes excuses...

Bonne lecture !

Un grand merci à **Luna Maladict** et **Oohfemmeluxieuse **qui suivent fidèlement cette histoire et bienvenue à **Ela**, que je remercie pour sa review ^^ j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

* * *

><p><strong>- VI - <strong>

_"Il faut être perdu, il faut avoir perdu le monde, pour se trouver soi-même" Henry David Thoreau_

~O~

~O~

**Domaine du Loch Valley - 14 août 1996**

"Merlin, est-ce que tous les garçons sont aveugles ?"

Hermione, qui était en train d'éplucher un nombre incalculable de pommes de terre pour le repas du midi dans la cuisine - à l'aide de la magie-, se retourna à l'arrivée légèrement bruyante de Ginny.

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?" demanda Hermione en souriant face au caractère parfois emporté de son amie.

"Harry... Il... Il ne voit rien ! Lui faire les yeux doux et lui frôler _accidentellement_ la main n'est apparemment pas suffisant..." répondit la jeune rousse en fronçant les sourcils et en se rongeant les ongles.

"Je t'assure qu'il en est tout à fait conscient ! Je le retrouve souvent un peu rouge et bégayant après l'une de tes tentatives désespérées pour qu'il te remarque... Tentatives tellement discrètes que tout le monde est au courant de ce que tu essayes de faire, même Ron pour te dire ! Alors crois-moi, il le sait..." avoua Hermione en attrapant deux tasses et la boîte de thé dans un placard.

"Peut-être que je ne lui plais pas... Après tout, je n'ai jamais rien vu de sa part qui..." commença Ginny.

"Je ne le jurerais pas à ta place... Tu n'as pas vu le regard presque meurtrier qu'il a lancé à Dean dans le train au retour de l'école ! Le voir flirter avec toi aussi ouvertement ne lui a pas vraiment plu, j'en suis sûre..." s'exclama la brune en versant de l'eau bouillante dans les tasses.

Ginny, visiblement ravie d'avoir rendue involontairement Harry jaloux, sembla retrouver le sourire et prit place sur une chaise de la table de la cuisine, prenant le thé qu'Hermione lui tendait.

"Et bien ! S'il continue à faire semblant qu'il ne se passe rien, je lui sauterais dessus ! Littéralement ! On verra bien ce qu'il va dire après ça..."

"Je te reconnais bien là Ginny ! Je plains Harry le jour où ça arrivera. Le fait d'avoir quasiment été élevé par six frères n'a pas vraiment fait de toi... Tiens ! Quand on parle d'eux..."

Fred et Georges, l'air boudeur et le pas trainant, venaient d'entrer dans la cuisine.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?" demanda Ginny, avant de se faire voler sa tasse de thé par Georges.

"Maman nous a... elle nous a... Par les culottes de Merlin, j'arrive même pas à le dire !" lança Fred avant de s'avachir sur une chaise aux côtés d'Hermione, complètement dépité.

"Soyons réalistes, mon frère..." commença Georges, sous les protestations de Ginny pour récupérer sa tasse. "Maman nous a puni."

Ginny arrêta subitement ses gesticulations pour éclater de rire, bientôt suivi par son amie.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?" rit Hermione en plaçant sa tasse vide dans l'évier.

"Et bien... Nous nous promenions, tout à fait innocemment dans le couloir du troisième étage... et nous sommes, vraiment par hasard, arrivés devant la porte de la chambre de notre princesse endormie quand..." avoua Georges.

"La chambre de Malefoy ?" demanda Hermione, moins souriante.

"Et ensuite ?" répliqua Ginny, visiblement attentive et ne prêtant pas attention au regard peu amène de la jeune brune.

"Il se trouve que nous avions, parfaite coïncidence encore une fois, le prototype d'un nouveau Feuxfous Fuseboum dans la poche et..." débuta Fred avant de se faire interrompre par sa sœur.

"Laisse-moi deviner... Maman est arrivée au moment où vous alliez mettre le feu d'artifice dans la chambre."

"Bingo, petite sœur ! J'ai bien cru qu'on allait mourir sous les coups de torchon, hein Georges ?" s'exclama Fred, sous les approbations de son frère. "Parce que, je cite : il ne faut pas embêter ce pauvre enfant, après tout ce qu'il a traversé."

"Mettez donc un gosse en mal d'amour sur le chemin d'une mère Weasley, et plus rien ne compte !" s'écria le second jumeau.

"Elle n'a pas vraiment tord... Il fera moins le fier une fois réveillé et quand il se rendra compte où il est et surtout avec qui, sans qu'on en rajoute. Quoique... après ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière, ça n'aurait été que justice." avoua Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

Tout le monde gardait en mémoire l'affreuse année qu'ils venaient de subir sous le joug d'Ombrage et de sa brigade inquisitoriale. Malefoy, leader de la bande, avait plus qu'abuser de ce statut pour en faire voir de toutes les couleurs aux élèves qu'il ne jugeait pas dignes selon lui, les Gryffondor en tête.

"Ce n'est pas les occasions qui vont manquer à l'avenir, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Ginny à ses deux grands frères.

"Tu as tout compris..." répondit Fred d'un air conspirateur. "Et cette fois, Maman ne sera pas dans les parages... Mais pour l'heure, au travail mon cher Georges !"

Et ce fut sous les yeux ébahis des deux jeunes filles que les jumeaux entreprirent de finir d'éplucher les pommes de terre, sans magie mais à l'aide d'un simple couteau. Georges, face à l'évier, se retourna après avoir senti les questions muettes des deux adolescentes.

"Elle nous a pris nos baguettes..." dit-il, penaud.

Pendant que Ginny se moquait ouvertement d'eux, Hermione se plaça devant la baie vitrée de la cuisine, faisant face à la mer. Le vert des collines et le gris des nuages dominaient dans le paysage désert, et une fine brume stagnait au-dessus du sol. Le temps restait le même, morne et terne, jour après jour, et semblait refléter l'humeur des habitants du Loch Valley.

Elle baissa le regard et aperçut, assis sur les rochers qui bordaient l'océan, la fine silhouette d'Harry. Les barrières de protection du manoir s'étendaient à quelques centaines de mètres à la ronde, ce qui était un avantage pour ceux qui devaient rester en permanence. La demeure était gigantesque mais elle abritait beaucoup de monde et il n'était pas rare de voir une personne se promener dans les jardins ou au bord de mer, seule, afin d'échapper pour quelques minutes à l'ambiance parfois étouffante.

Elle continua de fixer son ami, voyant le vent ébouriffer ses cheveux. De là, elle pouvait presque sentir l'immense poids qui s'abattait sur ses épaules. La veille, Harry les avait conviés dans la chambre des garçons, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna et elle-même. Alors il avait parlé, parler sans s'arrêter, en précisant qu'il ne voulait pas être interrompu. Et eux avaient su. La prophétie, celle qui liait le Seigneur des Ténèbres au Survivant, celle qui condamnait à mort l'un ou l'autre, celle qu'ils avaient cherché à protéger au Ministère, celle qui avait fait pour victimes James et Lily Potter.

Hermione avait vu les visages se décomposer au fil de son discours, et le froid parcourir son corps. Dumbledore pensait que l'amour était la clé, seul pouvoir qui pourrait vaincre Voldemort. Aucun d'eux n'y croyait réellement. Comment un sentiment pourrait faire face au plus puissant des sortilèges d'un Mage Noir ? Rien de tout cela n'était expliqué dans un livre malheureusement...

Après la révélation d'Harry, un lourd silence avait suivi. Luna avait été on ne peut plus sérieuse, Neville n'avait pas tremblé et Ron n'avait eu aucune blague douteuse à sortir. Ils venaient définitivement de réaliser l'enjeu de cette guerre et le rôle de leur ami dans celle-ci. Puis Ron s'était levé et s'était approché d'Harry, lui disant que peu importe les épreuves, il ne les affronterait jamais seul, que leur amitié était plus forte que tous les obstacles qui pourraient se dresser sur leur chemin. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pleurer en voyant ses deux meilleurs amis s'enlacer, bientôt rejoints par le reste des adolescents. Quelques instant après, Molly était venus les chercher pour le repas et les avait tous retrouvés dans une étreinte collective, pleurant et riant à la fois.

Hermione se retira de ses souvenirs quand elle vit Harry marcher en direction du manoir, ombre sombre traversant le blanc du brouillard. Son cœur se serra à la pensée de tout ce qu'il devait endurer. Il avait subi en seize ans de vie plus de choses qu'un vieillard qui estimait en avoir vu beaucoup dans sa propre existence, et maintenant, une guerre battait son plein et on lui demandait d'y jouer un rôle majeur. La perte de son parrain avait été un coup dur pour tout le monde mais Harry le vivait très mal, même s'il n'en montrait rien. Hermione le voyait souvent, les yeux dans le vague dans un moment d'absence. Elle savait qu'il pensait à Sirius.

"Eh les gars, vous savez pourquoi Maman est en pétard ? Elle m'a interdit d'aller au troisième étage alors que... Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez avec ça ?"

Hermione se retourna vivement pour voir Ron, qui venait d'arriver dans la cuisine, l'ai ahuri devant ses deux grands frères qui venaient d'entamer une bataille d'épluchures de pommes de terres, sous les éclats de rires de Ginny.

~O~

~O~

**Dix minutes plus tard.**

Bien-être. Voilà ce que Drago ressentait quand il reprit enfin conscience après plus d'un jour et demi de sommeil. Installé confortablement entre un moelleux matelas et une lourde couverture, seuls les tiraillements de ses muscles et ses membres endoloris lui permettaient de conclure qu'il était encore en vie. La mort ne pouvait pas être aussi douloureuse.

Après avoir savouré encore quelques minutes le confort de son lit, il ouvrit enfin les paupières, pour ne voir que le tissu violet du plafond de son lit à baldaquin. Et c'est comme si cette vision le ramena subitement à la réalité. Il se releva un peu trop violemment, grimaçant sous l'effet de la douleur, et lança un simple regard autour de lui. La pièce était petite mais douillette, seuls quelques meubles la remplissaient. Un bureau, une armoire, une commode ainsi qu'une petite table de chevet où se trouvaient plusieurs potions à usage médical ainsi que des baumes et des pansements.

La panique commença à le gagner. Il sortit du lit et remarqua des vêtements propres et pliés sur la chaise près de l'armoire. Il s'habilla avec hâte, ratant quelques boutons de sa chemise et mettant ses chaussettes à l'envers, puis il se dirigea rapidement vers une des fenêtres de la chambre. Mais rien, il ne reconnaissait rien. Des collines à perte de vue et lac pour seul paysage.

Drago se sentait complètement perdu. Il se souvenait de la bataille dans le magasin de Mme Guipure, de l'Ordre du Phénix, du Mangemort déguisé en clochard, de Blaise qui... Le jeune homme se figea à la pensée de son ami, le cœur battant plus vite. Son meilleur ami, allongé et inconscient sur le sol, blessé et lui, sur le point de recevoir le sortilège mortel.

Sans plus réfléchir, il se dirigea vers l'unique porte de la pièce. Il remercia le ciel quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, il n'était donc pas prisonnier. Il marcha dans le couloir sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait.

"Tiens, bonjour mon garçon ! Tu es enfin réveillé." s'exclama une voix derrière lui.

Drago sursauta et se retourna au son de cette voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. Devant lui se tenait une femme, la quarantaine, grande avec une masse de cheveux bruns qu'il était persuadé d'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Son premier réflexe fut de brandir sa baguette face à cette inconnue mais évidemment, elle ne se trouvait pas sur lui et il se gifla mentalement de ne pas avoir regardé dans la chambre avant de partir.

"Qui êtes-vous ? Et où est-ce que je suis ?" rétorqua l'adolescent d'une voix glaciale, sur le qui-vive.

"Oh ça je ne peux pas te le dire, je ne suis pas le... Quel est le mot déjà ? Ah oui, le Gardien... Je suis Judith. Judith Granger. Je crois que tu connais ma fille et ses amis, non ?" dit la femme en lui tendant la main.

Sous le choc, Drago recula de plusieurs pas en titubant, les yeux exorbités.

"C'est quoi cette connerie ?" marmonna-t-il.

Alors il se mit à courir dans le couloir, plantant Mrs Granger, toujours la main levée. Une seule explication était possible, il se trouvait dans une sorte de repère de l'Ordre, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était le pourquoi. Il finit par arriver dans un cul de sac, face à une porte à double battant. Il allait faire demi-tour quand il entendit deux voix. Des voix qu'il reconnaissait parfaitement, alors sans hésitation, il entra dans la pièce.

Blaise et Severus Rogue étaient assis dans de luxueux fauteuils en cuir, dans ce qu'il semblait être un petit salon, tournant la tête à l'arrivée fracassante du nouveau venu.

"Eh t'es enfin debout vieux ! Je suis réveillé depuis hier soir, espèce de feignasse !" plaisanta Blaise en étreignant rapidement son ami.

Drago ne répondit pas à l'étreinte, toujours sonné. Il regarda son ami et vit, hormis le bandage qui entourait sa main brûlée, qu'il avait plutôt l'air en grande forme. Des dizaines de questions lui traversaient l'esprit mais aucune ne parvenaient à franchir sa bouche. Il ne faisait que fixer Blaise et son parrain, tour à tour.

"Assied toi Drago." proposa gentiment Severus, voyant son filleul totalement perdu.

L'intéressé s'exécuta, prenant place dans un troisième fauteuil, près de la cheminée où brûlait un feu.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Drago. Il avait des questions plus constructives en tête mais celle-ci permettait un large choix de réponses.

"Tu te trouves dans le repère principal de la Résistance contre Voldemort, le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix." répondit calmement Severus.

"Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Et que... Severus, tu es un Mangemort, pourquoi..." commença Drago avant de s'arrêter en voyant son parrain lever la main pour l'interrompre.

"Je suis un Mangemort, certes, mais un espion également tu le sais. Sauf que ma vraie loyauté va vers Dumbledore, et cela depuis des années. Je collecte des informations pour l'Ordre. Et la raison pour laquelle tu trouves ici est que... j'étais là, Drago, le soir où ton père t'as presque tué. Et je sais pourquoi il l'a fait. En sachant tout cela, il était hors de question pour moi de te laisser là-bas, sous l'influence et la violence de Lucius. Tu ne veux pas devenir Mangemort et je ne peux être que fier de toi, et le seul moyen de te protéger était de te faire venir ici."

Drago se laissa tomber en arrière, contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il comprenait maintenant comment il était arrivé jusque dans sa chambre ce fameux soir et qui l'avait soigné. Son parrain, son mentor, l'avait sauvé des griffes de son père et il ne pouvait que l'en remercier.

"Ne crois pas que je vais me battre à vos côtés pour autant." dit Drago d'un ton froid.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande Drago, rassure toi. Je veux juste que tu restes en vie." répondit Severus si sincèrement que cela apaisa le jeune homme.

"Quel est ton rôle dans tout ça, Blaise ?" questionna-t-il en se retournant vers celui-ci, qui était retourné s'assoir.

"Et bien... Comment dire... Je suis en contact avec l'Ordre depuis la fin de notre quatrième année, depuis le retour de Voldemort, précisément. Tu sais que je n'adhère pas à ses principes, mais ce que tu ne sais pas c'est qu'ils me répugnent totalement. Les nés-moldus, les cracmols ne méritent pas le statut de sous race que leur donne les Sang-Pur... Alors, moi aussi, je suis une sorte d'espion, écoutant les bruits et rumeurs qui circulaient dans la salle commune de Serpentard et les transmettaient à Dumbledore quand celles-ci étaient importantes." dit finalement Blaise, hésitant et appréhendant la réaction de son meilleur ami.

"Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?" demanda le jeune blond, qui avait sensiblement pâlit.

"Je vois ta réaction d'ici Drago. Et puis je devais garder le secret, je devais continuer à jouer le parfait petit Serpentard et puis... j'avais peur que cela brise notre amitié, que tu comprennes pas le fait que je me battes pour une cause qui n'est pas la tienne."

Drago se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée, tournant le dos à ses deux interlocuteurs. Son monde venait de chavirer définitivement, et ses convictions s'effritaient petit à petit. Il se souvenait de l'année dernière, où lui et Blaise affichaient fièrement leur badge de membres de la brigade inquisitoriale, injuriant Potter et sa clique à chaque occasion. Tout cela n'était que faux-semblant donc... Mais c'était son meilleur ami, sa famille, celle qu'il avait choisie.

"Je ne t'en veux pas, Blaise. Je respecte tes choix, et pour rien au monde je ferais quelque chose qui pourrait nous séparer..." lança Drago, mal à l'aise de dévoiler ainsi ses sentiments.

Blaise, visiblement rassuré, relâcha la pression sur ses épaules et lui répondit par un grand sourire. Drago retourna s'assoir et lança un regard inquiet à Severus, qui n'avait pas bougé.

"Comment ça va se passer maintenant ?" demanda Drago.

"Tu n'as plus à t'en faire pour ton père désormais, ni pour les Mangemorts, ni pour Voldemort d'ailleurs. Parce qu'aux yeux du monde, tu es mort. Blaise également. L'attaque de la boutique par l'Ordre n'était qu'une mise en scène, c'était la seule façon de te protéger. Blaise devait t'emmener sur le Chemin de traverse, où nous savions qu'un Mangemort sous couverture y était posté. Alors les membres de l'Ordre, Lupin en tête, n'avait qu'à engager un combat pour rameuter les Mangemorts, te lancer un simple sortilège de coma temporaire... Une illusion permettant de colorer le rayon du sort en vert, le faisant passer pour mortel, et toutes les personnes extérieures pensaient assistés à votre mise à mort. L'Ordre a donc transplané avec vos corps et le tour était joué." répondit le professeur de potions, en lui donnant un exemplaire de la Gazette, datant du matin même.

Drago s'empara du journal et ne put que voir l'article qui prenait toute la première page. Deux photos, une de Blaise et une autre de lui, sous lesquelles on pouvait lire le titre imprimé en gros caractère : _Les héritiers Malefoy et Zabini tués dans une embuscade sur le Chemin de traverse._ Puis il se retourna vers son ami, venant de réaliser quelque chose.

"Pansy ?"

"Elle sera forcément au courant de cet article. Si n'est pas encore le cas, ce n'est qu'une question d'heures." répondit tristement Blaise.

"Il faut qu'elle sache qu'on est vivants !" s'exclama Drago en balançant le journal dans la cheminée.

"Je cherche un moyen d'entrer en contact avec elle, sans la mettre en danger pour autant. Si elle est au courant que vous êtes sous la protection de l'Ordre, les Mangemorts pourraient s'en prendre à elle. J'en discuterais avec Dumbledore à la réunion de ce soir." lança Severus en relevant et en lissant ses robes noires.

Un silence suivit, lourd et pesant. Drago n'osait imaginer la réaction de sa meilleure amie si elle en venait à apprendre leur mort. Il fallait faire quelque chose et rapidement.

"Viens, tu dois être mort de faim, ça va être l'heure du repas." lui dit Blaise en se levant également.

Drago n'avait jusque-là pas remarqué les assauts bruyants de son estomac avant que Blaise n'en fasse la remarque. Il le suivit donc, dans les couloirs, regardant cette fois avec plus d'attention les portraits qui ornaient les murs.

"C'est quoi cette maison ?" demanda le jeune blond, alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

"C'est le manoir des Prince, la maison d'enfance de la mère du Professeur Rogue. C'est un endroit idéal qui bénéficie des protections les plus puissantes. Impossible de nous localier ici. J'ai définitivement emménagé ici depuis... notre fausse mort. Oh ! J'allais oublier... Je pense que tu vas avoir besoin de ça, pour affronter cet environnement hostile." répliqua-t-il dans un sourire.

Blaise fouilla un instant dans les poches intérieures de sa robes et en sortir une baguette. Trente centimètres, en aubépine et contenant un crin de licorne... la sienne. Drago la prit et ressentit aussitôt le fourmillement familier de la magie qui circulait dans sa main. Il avait presque l'impression de retrouver un membre qu'on lui aurait arraché.

"Tes parents vont apprendre ta mort également." lui dit Drago en rangeant sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon.

"Mon beau-père se fout complètement de moi, tu le sais. Il n'y a que la fortune de ma mère qui l'intéresse, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Et elle... je ne sais pas. Elle ne m'a jamais vraiment témoigné d'attention alors qui sait ce qu'elle va en penser. Mais je ne regrette pas."

Ils venaient d'arriver au rez-de-chaussée et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, selon Blaise. Quelques pas plus tard, ils entendirent des cris de protestations venant de la pièce qu'ils cherchaient à atteindre. Blaise, curieux, ouvrit la grande porte et tous deux découvrirent un véritable capharnaüm. Il y avait de la nourriture partout, sur le sol, les murs... Drago vit une femme rousse, petite et replète, sans doute la mère Weasley, s'époumoner contre les jumeaux, eux aussi recouverts de victuailles et préférant regarder leur chaussures plutôt que d'affronter leur dragon de mère. Un peu plus loin, au fond de la cuisine, Granger et les deux derniers enfants Weasley s'étaient cachés derrière une table, afin d'échapper au carnage des deux responsables.

A l'arrivée des deux garçons, tout le monde se retourna vers Drago, sauf Wealsey Mère qui n'avait rien remarqué et qui s'affairait à tout nettoyer. Il voyait leur regard ; sérieux pour Granger, mécontent pour Weasley, et souriant pour les jumeaux, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui. Le jeune homme regarda son ami, et soupira. Cette cohabitation sera loin d'être facile.

* * *

><p>J'espère que c'est toujours aussi crédible... A la prochaine !<p> 


	8. Chapitre VII

**Après des mois d'absence, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre... Toutes mes excuses pour cette attente, on peut dire que mon emploi du temps est passé d'un extrême à l'autre, et désormais, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me trouver un peu de temps pour écrire. J'essaierai de reprendre un rythme de publication un peu plus raisonnable, mais je ne garantis rien ! **

**En espérant que vous ne soyez pas trop rancunier ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>- VII - <strong>

_"Ceux qui pratiquent ouvertement la cruauté se vengent souvent des malheureuses conditions de l'existence" Marie-Claire Blais_

_"Plus étroits que ceux du sang et de la famille sont les liens de l'amitié" Jean Boccace_

~O~

~O~

**Manoir Jedusor, Little Hangleton, Yorkshire - 18**** août**** 1996**

Severus déambulait dans le labyrinthe de couloirs humides et sombres qui constituaient les cachots du quartier général des Mangemorts, en compagnie de Bellatrix. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait finalement décidé de libérer Lucius, après neuf jours laissé aux bons soins des plus fervents fidèles qui souhaitaient participer à la "raclée du pitoyable Malefoy".

L'odeur de chair putréfiée envahissait l'air et Severus retenait difficilement un haut le cœur à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Malgré l'obscurité, il pouvait distinguer les masses informes des cadavres de moldus dans les cellules. Certains, encore vivants par un quelconque miracle, gémissaient et suppliaient leurs geôliers de l'enfer de leur donner un peu d'eau, mais seul le rire sadique de Lestrange leur répondait. Un peu plus loin, l'un d'eux tenta, dans un geste désespéré, d'attraper la cheville de Bellatrix qui passait trop près des barreaux.

"Ne me touche pas espèce d'insecte répugnant !" hurla celle-ci dans toute sa fureur.

Avant même que Severus ne réalise, la femme Mangemort avait déjà sortie sa baguette et quelques secondes après, un bruit tout à fait écœurant se fit entendre suivit d'un cri d'agonie. Le moldu recula au fond de sa cellule, aussi vite que ses faibles forces le lui permettait, tentant en vain d'arrêter le flot de sang qui s'échappait de son membre amputé. Sa main, elle, gisait dans le couloir des cachots, encore secouée de tics nerveux. Severus ne s'étonnait même plus de la cruauté de sa collègue tandis qu'il la regardait marcher en sautillant joyeusement au son de son rire machiavélique.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, après d'interminables détours, ils arrivèrent finalement devant la cellule qui renfermait Lucius Malefoy. Severus murmura les contre-sorts qui protégeaient la porte tandis que Bellatrix s'occupait de nettoyer les tâches de sang qui avaient éclaboussées ses bottes. Une fois fait, la lourde porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement métallique et l'odeur de sang et d'excrément sauta au visage de Severus, manquant une nouvelle fois de le faire vomir. Etre Mangemort était synonyme de violence, de torture et de meurtre, mais le spectacle qu'il découvrit devant lui le réconfortait dans l'idée qu'il ne s'habituerait jamais à ce genre de scène, qu'il était encore un être humain capable de ressentir des émotions après tout ce temps passer aux côtés de ces monstres.

Lucius, complètement nu, était littéralement cloué au mur de pierre. Des tiges de métal étaient enfoncées dans ses mains, ses coudes, ses genoux ainsi que dans ses chevilles. Des plaies, parfois infectées, s'étendaient sur la totalité de son corps d'où s'échappaient de minces filets de sang qui brillaient légèrement à la lueur des bougies disposées çà et là dans la minuscule pièce. Des fioles de potions vides gisaient à ses pieds, probablement des philtres de guérison censés le maintenir en vie pendant les séances de torture. Ses cheveux, si blonds autrefois, étaient maculés de sang, de terre et de poussière, et sa mâchoire semblait complètement broyée au vue de l'angle étrange qu'elle formait.

"C'est l'heure de se réveiller mon chou !" chanta gaiement Bellatrix avant de le frapper d'un violent coup de poing au visage.

Lucius, gémissant de douleur, émergea difficilement et réussit à ouvrir son unique œil encore valide. Voyant d'abord sa belle-sœur, celui-ci se recroquevilla dans un couinement comme un enfant attendant sa correction après une bêtise mais se calma rapidement en sentant le métal déchirant sa chair se retirer délicatement. Il tourna la tête et vit Severus qui le maintenait au fur et à mesure qu'il enlevait les tiges. Severus, lui, le regarda et vit cette lueur de soulagement, le persuadant qu'il savait que sa période d'enfermement était terminée. Il conjura à l'aide de sa baguette un drap qu'il lui donna afin de se couvrir, avant de s'écarter quand il vit Lestrange s'avancer vers Malefoy dangereusement.

"Le Maître, dans son extrême bonté, a décidé de te laisser sortir de ce trou puant, et crois-moi, c'est loin d'être l'avis général." chuchota froidement Bellatrix à l'oreille de Lucius tout en enfonçant ses ongles crasseux dans la peau de son cou. "Alors tâche de lui faire honneur et ne fais pas en sorte qu'il regrette son choix."

"Ju... juste... parler... Dra... Drago..." commença Lucius avant de grimacer dû à sa mâchoire cassée.

"Drago est mort, Lucius" répliqua Severus, qui ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois.

Lucius releva la tête vivement, plantant son regard dans celui du maître des potions. Severus s'attendait à de l'étonnement, de l'incompréhension voir même de la tristesse, mais certainement pas à cette rage qu'il sentait bouillonner en lui. Le blond se tourna ensuite vers Bellatrix et n'eut même pas besoin de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

"Ces sales chiens de l'Ordre du Phénix... Ils les ont tués, lui et le fils Zabini dans une boutique sur le Chemin de traverse. Ils ont emportés leur corps." lui dit Bellatrix, sans émotion.

Malefoy, le teint blanc mais toujours aussi imperturbable, se mit à serrer les poings tellement fort que ses paumes blessées se remirent à saigner abondement, tout en psalmodiant des paroles confuses. Severus se rapprocha un peu de lui et put distinguer des mots comme "faible" et "pas mon fils". L'espion se retint de répliquer quoi que ce soit et conduisit Lucius vers la sortie, précédent Bellatrix, quand des pas lourds et rapides se firent entendre dans le couloir. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, la silhouette imposante de Travers apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cellule. Ne prêtant aucune attention à Lucius ou Severus, ce dernier se contenta de fixer gravement la seule femme présente.

"C'est le moment, Bella. Maintenant."

Puis il partit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, Lestrange à sa suite et laissant les deux autres Mangemorts dans la pièce. Severus sentit un frisson d'horreur le parcourir entièrement. L'attaque sur Pekin allait se dérouler aujourd'hui. Il devait prévenir l'Ordre tout de suite s'il voulait avoir une chance de contrer leur plan.

~O~

~O~

**Manoir Parkinson, Lancashire - 18 août 1996**

**Une heure plus tôt.**

"Merde, Blaise, t'es en train de me marcher dessus !" chuchota Drago en gesticulant pour avoir plus de place.

"Désolé vieux, mais je ne peux pas faire mieux..." lui répondit Blaise, en parlant doucement également.

"Taisez-vous les garçons, on arrive" répliqua une voix féminine devant eux.

Drago et Blaise, cachés sous une cape d'invisibilité, marchaient derrière Tonks, qui avait usé de son don de métamorphomage pour l'occasion. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses et au look excentrique avait laissé place à une grande et mince femme brune au regard froid et à la mine sévère. Elle abordait l'attitude des Sang-Pur à la perfection, ce qui avait même étonné les deux jeunes hommes, et sa robe noire, stricte mais luxueuse, renforçait cet aura qui imposait le respect.

Leur plan était simple, mais cela n'empêchait pas Drago d'être anxieux. L'Ordre avait abordé le sujet à la réunion qui avait suivi l'arrivée des deux adolescents au Loch Valley, et sous les arguments de Severus, ils avaient finalement accepté de faire savoir à Pansy que ces derniers étaient vivants. Mais même si leur décision avait été favorable, ils n'en avaient pas moins émis une condition : soit Pansy les suivait jusqu'au quartier général de l'Ordre, soit ils devaient lui jeter un sort d'amnésie afin de lui faire oublier leur visite. Le risque était trop grand, surtout pour sa sécurité à elle.

Alors ils avaient attendu une occasion, et celle-ci venait de se présenter. Grâce à plusieurs membres de l'Ordre, ils avaient appris que Mr Parkinson se trouvait en réunion dans ses bureaux situés dans le quartier d'affaires sorcier de Londres, tandis que sa femme se trouvait chez une amie, certainement à parler chiffons et potins. Tonks était là, premièrement pour les chaperonner, mais également dans le cas où Pansy ne serait pas seule chez elle, d'où l'accoutrement de la parfaite femme de riche famille.

Après avoir traversé les jardins, ils parvinrent finalement jusqu'à la grande porte en bois clair. Le manoir était de taille assez conséquente mais néanmoins plus petit que celui des Malefoy. Tonks, arrivée la première, n'hésita pas un seul instant et frappa trois coups avec sa baguette. Une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser voir un petit elfe, vêtu d'une toge blanche avec les armoiries des Parkinson cousues près du col.

"Je désire voir tes Maîtres." lança Tonks d'une voix glaciale, le visage impassible.

"Loukoum est désolé, Mrs. Les Maîtres sont absents et..." commença la créature avant de tomber, inconscient et raide, sur le sol en marbre du hall d'entrée.

"C'était vraiment nécessaire ?" demanda l'Auror en enjambant le petit corps afin d'entrer dans la demeure, suivie des deux garçons.

"Ce n'est qu'un tout petit stupefix, rien de bien méchant." répondit Blaise en enlevant la cape, tandis que Drago refermait la porte derrière eux.

"Il a raison, on a pas le temps de faire dans la délicatesse. Il n'y a personne ici, à part Pansy, c'est tout ce qu'on voulait savoir." rétorqua le blond, avant de pointer sa propre baguette vers l'elfe. "Oubliettes."

Un lourd silence suivit, uniquement brisé par le tintement régulier de l'ancestrale horloge qui trônait en haut du grand escalier, alors que les yeux de l'elfe se voilaient au fur et à mesure de la perte de ses souvenirs les plus récents.

"Bien ! Maintenant que toutes les tâches ingrates sont faites... On peut y aller ?" plaisanta Blaise.

Alors ils se mirent tous les trois en marche, vers les étages, passant dans les couloirs aux murs nus et devant les volumineux meubles de style ancien. Drago et Blaise avaient souvent arpentés ces grands couloirs depuis leur enfance et ils pourraient y circuler les yeux fermés tellement l'endroit leur était familier. Leur amitié remontait bien avant l'entrée à Poudlard, comme tous les enfants issues de riches familles au Sang-Pur, qui étaient presque forcés de se côtoyer à cause des affinités de leurs parents. Cela n'avait pas toujours été bénéfique, les enfants, dès leur plus jeune âge, avaient été entraînés à poursuivre cette compétition qui régnait d'une famille à l'autre, mais les trois Serpentard avaient su contourner les directives parentales et créer, au fil des années, une amitié plus forte que les liens du sang.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent finalement devant la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille. Rien. Aucun son ne leur parvenait et Drago commença à angoisser sur le fait que Pansy pourrait se trouver hors du manoir. Voyant l'hésitation de son ami, Blaise fit le premier pas et ouvrit la porte.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, seuls deux rayons de lumière parvenaient à traverser l'interstice des rideaux fermés. Malgré l'obscurité, les visiteurs purent découvrir un capharnaüm sans nom ; des meubles renversés, des livres aux pages arrachées éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre. Un reniflement se fit entendre, venant d'une forme tapie dans un coin.

"Qui est là ?" demanda une voix faible et féminine, qui venait de se lever subitement.

"Pansy... C'est nous. Blaise et Drago." déclara le blond en s'approchant d'elle doucement.

Un sanglot, plus fort que les précédents, se fit entendre, puis Pansy tomba à terre, sur les genoux, et se prit la tête dans les mains.

"Merlin, ça y est... je deviens complètement folle ! J'entends les morts maintenant ! Ma pauvre fille, t'es vraiment barge... ou alors, est-ce que moi aussi je suis morte ?" débita Pansy comme une litanie, tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière, ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine.

Drago, le cœur brisé de voir sa meilleure amie dans un tel état, décidé de s'avancer vers elle et de se baisser à son niveau. La jeune fille, toujours en train de se balancer, continua à chuchoter des paroles qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre. L'adolescent décida alors de lui prendre les épaules et de la forcer à le regarder.

"Pansy... Pansy, regarde-moi ! Tu n'es pas morte ! Et moi non plus d'ailleurs." assura Drago tout en ouvrant les rideaux à l'aide d'un sort.

La jeune fille, les yeux bouffis de larmes et les cheveux complètement décoiffés, sursauta au contact de sa main sur son bras et releva la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de Drago. Puis elle regarda derrière lui et vit Blaise. Elle se mit alors à toucher la main de son meilleur ami, puis son bras, remontant jusqu'à son visage, de plus en plus frénétiquement.

"Drago... est-ce que c'est vraiment toi ?" pleura-t-elle.

"Oui c'est moi, je te le jure." avoua celui-ci dans un sourire, le premier depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au manoir.

Alors Pansy se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami, pleurant encore une fois. Après quelque secondes, celle-ci se recula et lui lança un regard noir, avant de lui assener une gifle mémorable.

"Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?" rétorqua Drago, qui était tombé en arrière, une main sur sa joue.

"Pourquoi tu es vivant ? Tu dois être mort, ils vous ont vu morts, ils ont pris vos corps ! Pourquoi avoir fait semblant ? Pourquoi me le dire uniquement maintenant ? Et... et toi !" hurla Pansy, qui se dirigeait désormais vers Blaise, un doigt planté dans sa direction.

Ce dernier, qui avait dû perdre tout son courage en voyant une vraie furie courir vers lui, se rua sur Tonks, qui était resté près de la porte, pour se cacher derrière elle. Pansy, qui n'avait rien vu jusque-là, s'arrêta net quand elle remarqua la personne qui lui servait de bouclier.

"Vous êtes qui, vous ?" demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Tonks, qui portait toujours son déguisement de la femme Sang-Pur, décida de révéler sa réelle apparence et en un instant, ses cheveux roses vif refirent surface, ainsi que son éternel pantalon en cuir et ses innombrables bracelets et colliers.

"Nymphadora Tonks, enchantée !" dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

"Quoi ? Vous êtes venus avec un membre de l'Ordre ?" répliqua Pansy en regardant Blaise et Drago à tout de rôle. "Bordel, expliquez-moi ce qu'il se passe !"

"C'est assez compliqué... Disons que l'Ordre a décidé de mettre en scène notre mise à mort afin de nous protéger." déclara Blaise.

"Vous protéger de quoi ?" demanda Pansy, plus calmement cette fois.

"Mon père veut à tout prix me faire entrer dans les rangs des Mangemorts, de gré ou de force... Mais surtout de force." avoua Drago dans un sourire sarcastique.

"Est-ce qu'il t'a..." commença la jeune Serpentard avant de voir Drago hocher positivement de la tête. "Blaise ?"

"Euh, et ben... mon cas est un peu différent... Il se trouve que, depuis la fin de notre quatrième année, j'espionne... enfin non, c'est pas vraiment de l'espionnage... bref, je fournis des informations à l'Ordre sur tout ce qu'il pourrait se passer de suspicieux chez les Serpentard..." répondit-il d'un ton timide, redoutant la réaction de sa meilleure amie.

"Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu avant ?" questionna Pansy, totalement désemparée

"On ne pouvait pas te prévenir par une simple lettre, c'était beaucoup trop risqué. Et puis on devait attendre que tes parents... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

La jeune Serpentard était en train d'arpenter tous les coins de sa chambre, prenant au passage un vêtement ou un livre, avant de sortir d'un grand placard une malle de voyage.

"Je viens avec vous, peu importe où. Hors de question de rester ici. Je viens de passer ces derniers jours en croyant que mes deux meilleurs amis, mes frères, étaient morts." débita Pansy tout en remplissant sa valise sans vraiment regarder ce qu'elle y mettait. "Je ne veux pas revivre ça... Az ! Azael !"

"Ne me dis pas que tu emmènes cette bestiole !" rétorqua Drago.

A peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une petite touffe de poils noirs jaillit devant lui, non sans lui griffer la jambe au passage, et sauta dans les bras de Blaise qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.

"Bien sûr que si, je ne partirai pas sans elle." répliqua Pansy en fermant enfin sa malle.

Azael. Peut-être l'unique sujet de discorde entre Pansy et Drago. Après la malencontreuse leçon de métamorphose du Professeur Croupton-Maugrey sur Drago en quatrième année, Blaise avait tellement apprécié la démonstration qu'il avait eu la brillante idée -selon lui- de lui offrir une petite fouine femelle noire. Drago, qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié la plaisanterie et se sentant encore trop humilié, avait rejeté le petit animal, mais celui-ci fut vite adopté par Pansy, qui l'avait donc gardé depuis cette époque. La petite bête adorait littéralement Pansy et Blaise mais détestait Drago, à qui elle réservait coups de griffes et morsures à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait trop près d'elle. Et ce fut grâce à cela que le jeune blond lui trouva son prénom : Azael, le petit démon.

"Je crois qu'il est temps de partir maintenant." informa Tonks, qui n'avait toujours pas bougée.

Ils se mirent donc tous en marche vers la sortie du manoir, l'Auror en tête. Azael s'était pelotonnée dans la poche intérieure de la veste de Blaise qu'il avait agrandie pour elle, Pansy marchait la tête haute et fière et Drago regardait sa meilleure amie, si indifférente au fait de quitter sa propre demeure pour un endroit inconnu. D'ailleurs, il ne lui demanda rien sur ses parents, sachant déjà quelles sortes de relation elle entretenait avec eux. Et avec un peu d'attention, il put même déceler une lueur dans ses yeux, celle de la liberté.

~O~

~O~

"Eh bien, on dirait que l'Ordre a plus de moyens qu'on pourrait le croire..." déclara Pansy, tandis qu'ils venaient tous de transplaner avec un portoloin.

Tous les quatre se tenaient à une centaine de mètres de l'entrée du Loch Valley et en appréciaient la vue. Celle-ci était dégagée, ce qui était rarement le cas en cette période. Quelques rayons de soleil éclairaient les collines environnantes et la mer non loin paraissait plus claire.

"C'est le manoir du professeur Rogue, il l'a... gentiment mis à notre disposition" répliqua Tonks d'un ton moqueur.

"Qui habite ici ?" demanda la jeune fille en regardant ses deux meilleurs amis, alors qu'ils avançaient vers la porte d'entrée.

Les garçons se regardèrent, ne sachant pas comment annoncer la nouvelle.

"Il y a... l'Ordre au complet, pas mal de personnes influentes qui se cachent des Mangemorts, et aussi... la quasi-totalité des Gryffondor de notre année, entre autre." avoua Blaise.

La jeune fille s'arrêta net, une grimace sur le visage.

"Et vous avez survécu jusque-là ?" demanda-t-elle.

Bien que le grand sourire de Blaise l'étonnait, le visage de Drago au contraire, lui laissait à penser que ces derniers jours n'avaient pas dû être de tout repos pour lui.

En effet, Drago avait passé ces quatre derniers jours à essayer de déjouer les plans machiavéliques des jumeaux Weasley. Même Peeves, en cinq ans de scolarité, ne lui en avait pas fait baver autant. Tout y était passé... Pastille de gerbe dans son assiette - Mrs Weasley avait dû recourir aux menaces pour obtenir un antidote-, bombabouses dans les tiroirs de sa commode, et la veille, il avait dû courir dans tout le manoir pour échapper à un frisbee à dents de serpents. Ses seuls moments de paix, il les passait dans la grande bibliothèque, souvent en compagnie de Granger. Ils ne se parlaient pas, ne se regardaient pas, et chacun semblait y trouver son compte, voulant uniquement trouver un endroit au calme. D'ailleurs, très peu de personnes passaient par la bibliothèque, seuls eux deux y passaient le plus clair de leur temps. Drago ne voyait que rarement les membres de l'Ordre, hormis les soirs de réunion, tandis que Potter, Weasley et toute la clique de lionceaux trainaient il ne savait où. Blaise lui, était comme un poisson dans l'eau parmi tous ces étrangers, riant avec les plus vieux frères Weasley, jouant un match de Quidditch avec Finnigan et Thomas, et Drago l'avait même aperçu au détour d'un couloir en compagnie de la fille Lovegood, des lunettes totalement ridicules sur le nez en train de chercher des créatures imaginaires.

Finalement arrivés, Tonks ouvrit l'immense porte en bois et immédiatement, un brouhaha se fit entendre à l'intérieur du manoir. Ils virent des personnes courir d'une pièce à l'autre, Molly Weasley en train de distribuer des kits de potions d'urgence à quelques membres de l'Ordre, ainsi que Rogue et Dumbledore parler vivement au pied de l'escalier.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda Tonks, inquiète, d'une voix assez forte pour couvrir le bruit ambiant.

Kingsley, qui passait par là, s'arrêta au niveau de sa collègue et la regarda d'un air sérieux et grave. Les Mangemorts ont décidé d'attaquer Pékin. D'après Severus, ils doivent déjà être sur place et on doit en faire de même si on veut éviter la catastrophe. Va te préparer, on part dans cinq minutes."

Et il repartit aussi vite vers la salle à manger, où se trouvait la plupart de l'escorte qui partait en Chine. Tonks, qui n'avait pas réagie tout de suite après la déclaration de l'Auror, se mit à courir vers les étages, en direction de sa chambre, laissant les trois adolescents sur le pas de la porte. Ces derniers, abasourdis, se contentèrent de suivre des yeux les mouvements des personnes occupées à se préparer, quand Pansy prit enfin la parole :

"C'est toujours aussi mouvementé ici ?"

* * *

><p><strong>Au programme du prochain chapitre : de l'action, de l'action et de l'action !<strong>


	9. Chapitre VIII

**Un nouveau chapitre ! Encore en retard je l'avoue, mais le pc a passé une semaine chez le docteur le pauvre...**

**Bref, j'avais promis de l'action, mais finalement, j'ai voulu faire autrement et j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ^^ **

**Une petite chose encore, ne soyez pas perturbés par le changement de fuseaux horaires et tout ça (+8h), c'est pas important pour l'histoire mais ça me semblait logique...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>- VIII - <strong>

_"Une baguette est facile à casser, dix baguettes sont dures comme fer" Proverbe chinois_

~O~

~O~

**Place Tian'anmen, Pékin - 18 août 1996 / 2OhO2 (heure locale)**

Plus de dix-neuf millions d'habitants, dont un quart sorcier. Une fourmilière géante coincée entre la mer de Chine et les montagnes. Severus venait d'arriver, en compagnie de la douzaine de membres de l'Ordre disponibles sur la célèbre place de la capitale. En ce début de soirée, des centaines de badauds, des groupes de jeunes, des couples, des familles, se promenaient sur l'immense surface pavée.

Severus grogna. Un groupe d'occidentaux tel que le leur ne passait pas inaperçus et ils étaient loin de ressembler à des touristes. Plusieurs personnes se retournaient sur leur passage, fixant le visage défiguré de Maugrey ou encore la tenue vestimentaire de Dumbledore.

"Severus, es-tu certain de tes informations ?" lui demanda Arthur, qui se trouvait aux côtés de ses deux fils ainés.

"J'en suis plus que certain. Ils sont là, quelque part..." répondit le maître des potions d'un ton froid qui ne laissait place à aucune réplique, tout en scrutant les environs.

Malgré son attitude calme, Severus ressentit la panique l'envahir progressivement. Ils auraient pu être sur place depuis bien longtemps mais il avait dû s'occuper de ramener Lucius à sa chambre en plus de le soigner, ce qui lui avait coûté de précieuses minutes, afin de ne pas attirer les soupçons du Seigneur des Ténèbres et des autres Mangemorts. Avant de partir pour le quartier général de l'Ordre, il avait quand même appris qui faisait partie de l'escorte. Rowle, Dolohov, Wilhes, Jugson, Carrow frère et sœur, Avery, ainsi que Bellatrix, son mari, Travers et Yaxley. Les plus vicieux et sanguinaires en compagnie des quatre qui faisaient partis du secret de Voldemort. L'Ordre avait une nouvelle fois l'occasion de découvrir ce qu'il se tramait dans le tout premier cercle des Mangemorts, mais aussi d'éviter une énième catastrophe et Severus était bien déterminé à ne pas laisser passer cette chance.

"On ne fait que tourner en rond ! Impossible de trouver ces douches de trémo !" objecta Fol'Oeil avec véhémence.

"Des bouches de métro Maugrey..." répliqua Tonks en levant les yeux au ciel, la seule du groupe à connaitre un minimum de choses sur le monde moldu.

Le vieil Auror allait lui répondre avec la colère qui lui était propre quand des sirènes se firent entendre, de plus en plus proches. Quelques secondes d'attente et une trentaine de véhicules, comprenant des ambulances, des camions de pompiers et des voitures de police passèrent à grande vitesse devant eux.

"Cela ne peut pas être qu'une simple coïncidence..." constata Dumbledore.

"On y va !" cria Shacklebolt, avant que le groupe ne prenne rapidement la direction des sirènes qui s'éloignaient petit à petit.

~O~

~O~

**Domaine du Loch Valley - 18 août 1996 / 12h37 (heure anglaise)**

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Ron dédaignait son assiette. Il l'avait remplie plus par habitude que pas réelle faim, le nœud dans son estomac l'empêchant d'avaler quoique ce soit. Ils étaient tous attablés dans la salle à manger mais comme lui, personne ne mangeait, sauf peut-être Luna qui trempait ses cornichons dans de la gelée de groseille. Il balaya la pièce du regard et vit toutes mines sombres de ses camarades, en particulier Harry, qui s'était réfugié dans un fauteuil près d'une des grandes fenêtres.

Ron le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas savoir à quoi il pensait. Depuis la mort de Sirius, Harry s'était plus renfermé sur lui-même, sauf dans les rares moments où il arrivait à parler et à se soulager par la même occasion de ce poids qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Hermione avait disparue derrière une pile de livre. Il ne la voyait guère ces temps-ci... Elle passait son temps dans la bibliothèque afin d'aider l'Ordre dans ses recherches, ne sortant que pour les repas et, en de plus rares occasions, dormir. Des cernes violacés s'étalaient sous ses yeux et sa chevelure avait plus que jamais une allure sauvage. Mais Ron, ainsi qu'Harry, avaient depuis longtemps abandonné le fait de vouloir lui répéter sans cesse de se reposer, sachant que c'était peine perdue et que le seul moyen pour elle d'aider la cause était de mettre ses capacité intellectuelles au service de l'ordre.

Tout au bout de la grande table se trouvait les trois Serpentard, muets. Ron avait du mal à se prononcer sur eux. Il gardait en tête toutes ces années de moqueries et de persécution bien évidemment, mais la situation actuelle l'empêchait de les haïr comme il aurait dû le faire. Après tout, ils étaient là, au quartier général de l'Ordre parce qu'ils n'avaient pas la même opinion que leurs parents. Si le contexte avait été inversé, Ron ne se serait jamais senti capable de tourner le dos à sa famille, et pour cela, il éprouverait presque du respect pour eux.

Drago, quand il n'essayait pas d'échapper aux blagues puériles de ses frères, séjournait également dans la bibliothèque et selon Hermione, il ne l'avait jamais insulté ou déranger, se contentant de lire dans son coin. Pansy, qui était arrivée dans la matinée, restait la même ; froide, hautaine et fière. Quant à Blaise... Son comportement ici ne ressemblait en rien à celui qu'il avait eu à Poudlard. S'ils n'avaient pas été mis au courant du double rôle que celui-ci jouait à l'école, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de deux personnes différentes. Il avait connu le Serpentard narquois et persifleur, ne manquant jamais une mauvaise plaisanterie ayant pour thème la pauvreté des Weasley, mais jamais il n'aurait deviné que Blaise était, en réalité, un adolescent qui respirait la bonne humeur, à l'humour très proche du sien.

Ron soupira et balaya la pièce une dernière fois avant de se lever. Des petits groupes éparpillés, voilà ce qu'il voyait. Mais pour gagner cette guerre, il fallait plus que tout rester soudés et faire face ensemble, ne pas rester diviser dans un même camp. Mais Ron était de nature optimiste, et croyait en leur chance de victoire.

~O~

~O~

**Station de métro Dongsi, Pékin - 18 août 1996 / 21h12 (heure locale)**

Des cris, du sang et de la poussière... Les gens hurlaient de terreur, pleuraient toutes les larmes de leur corps en se bousculant pour échapper à cet enfer. Ils étaient parvenus à l'entrée de la bouche de métro trop tard, peu après l'arrivée des secours sur place, et grâce à quelques sorts, ils avaient réussis à faufiler entre les barrières de sécurité mise en place par la police.

Tonks essayait tant bien que mal d'avancer entre les blocs de béton et les fils électriques d'où sortaient des gerbes d'étincelles, mais la faible lueur de sa baguette ne l'aidait en rien à voir autour d'elle et souvent, elle devait se relever avec peine après avoir trébuché sur une poutre en métal ou autre chose. La fumée et la poussière lui encrassait les poumons et la jeune Auror se retenait à chaque seconde pour ne pas tousser et révéler ainsi sa position.

Il y avait de grande chance de tomber sur un Mangemort, décidé à en finir avec les quelques survivants qu'il pourrait y avoir. Elle continua à avancer, baguette levée et prête à être utilisée à tout moment, mais parfois obligée de s'arrêter pour porter secours à une personne retenue prisonnière des décombres. Des traces de sang se mêlaient aux gravats et aux corps inanimés, quelque fois éclairés par une ampoule qui n'avait pas encore explosée. Tonks retenait difficilement ses larmes qui menaçaient de déborder. Bien sûr, elle avait vécu des situations similaires, autant par des mises en scènes pendant son apprentissage que réellement, mais jamais d'une telle ampleur. Elle n'osait imaginer le nombre de victimes et de blessés, mais la quantité de cadavres qu'elle voyait sous ses yeux lui en donnait un aperçu. Les Mangemorts, ces monstres qui ne vivaient que par la cruauté et la violence... Elle les avait toujours haïs, et jamais elle n'aurait cru que cette haine pouvait encore s'accentuer.

Elle trébucha une énième fois, ses yeux embués de larmes. Sa tête, au lieu d'atterrir sur la surface froide et dure du béton, tomba sur quelque chose de mou. Intriguée, elle se releva et regarda la chose qui lui avait certainement permis d'éviter une profonde blessure au front. Une peluche... Un tout petit panda qui la regardait tendrement, un sourire aux lèvres, et qui aurait pu paraitre normal s'il n'était pas recouvert de sang. Un peu plus loin, le corps sans vie d'une petite fille gisait sur un bloc de béton qui s'était détaché du plafond. Sa jambe droite formait un angle absolument pas naturel, ses vêtements n'étaient plus que haillons et son bras droit était complètement broyé. Alors dans un sanglot, la jeune femme ramassa la peluche et fit apparaitre un drap blanc immaculé à l'aide de sa baguette. Elle posa ensuite l'animal en peluche sur la petite victime avant de la recouvrir avec le linceul.

"Tonks ! Tonks, qu'est-ce que tu fais, on a pas le temps !"

Charlie Wealsey venait de l'attraper violemment par le bras. L'Auror sécha rapidement ses larmes, prenant conscience qu'il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, et remarqua qu'ils couraient dans la direction inverse, faisant demi-tour.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda la jeune femme, haletante, tandis qu'elle sautait agilement au-dessus d'une poutre qui leur barrait le passage.

"Bill vient de m'envoyer son patronus. Les Mangemorts sont là, ils attaquent."

~O~

Se battre parmi les débris dû à l'explosion d'une bombe n'était pas une situation des plus pratiques mais cela apportait l'avantage à ceux qui avait besoin de battre en retraite, de se cacher pour reprendre quelques forces, de trouver facilement un endroit pour se cacher. Severus Rogue, à cet instant, faisait partie de ces personnes.

Dissimulé derrière une plaque de tôle provenant de la rame de métro, le maître des potions tenta vainement d'endiguer le flot de sang qui s'échappait de sa plaie à l'abdomen, tout en maudissant Dolohov et ses talents de combattant. Ce fut en cherchant quelques rescapés de l'attentat que Severus était tombé presque par hasard sur un Mangemort, et ce dernier avait vite eu fait d'appelé ces camarades à la rescousse. Une fois ceci fait, ils avaient tous engagé le combat. Son masque blanc le gênait quelque peu mais il lui était indispensable pour camoufler son identité, et ainsi préserver sa position dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le sang continuait à couler malgré les sorts de guérison et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps à appuyer continuellement sur la plaie. Alors Severus ne voyait qu'une solution... Une solution que Pomfresh qualifierait de barbare mais il n'y avait pas d'autres issues. Il vit venir à lui un morceau de métal au loin et le chauffa à blanc avec l'aide de sa baguette. Severus ferma les yeux d'appréhension, respira profondément et un sortilège de lévitation plus tard, le métal rougi par le feu se trouva sur la blessure, faisant fumer la chair et dégageant une odeur insupportable. Il se retint de crier, mais réussit quand même à se mordre la langue tant la douleur était atroce. Quelques secondes plus tard, il annula le sort et le bout de métal retomba sur le sol dans un tintement. Il se baissa et regarda le résultat : la plaie était rouge, noire et boursouflée mais le sang avait arrêté de couler.

Severus se replongea immédiatement dans la bataille, faisant fi du tiraillement qu'il ressentait sur son ventre. Après tout, il avait connu pire... Il repéra Dolohov, qui était en train de se battre contre Arthur, dont le masque était à terre, et une vague de vengeance s'immisça soudainement en lui. Ce Mangemort sadique et tortionnaire allait regretter son geste.

Il profita du fait qu'Arthur était à terre pour prendre sa place et faire face à son adversaire.

"Encore toi ? Ainsi tu veux réellement mourir..." cracha le Mangemort, une lueur diabolique dans les yeux.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Dolohov entreprit de commencer le combat, utilisant la Magie Noire aussi facilement qu'un sort d'attraction. Ses gestes étaient fluides et rapides mais Severus était également un excellent duelliste. Il se concentra uniquement sur lui et sur la lutte. Une lutte pour sa vie, il le savait, l'homme en face de lui n'avait plus une once d'humanité en lui, si du moins il en avait déjà eu, pour le laisser partir vivant.

Après avoir bloqué quelques sorts, plus puissants les uns que les autres, Severus mis de côté la défense et passa finalement l'offensive. L'espion riposta lui aussi par des sortilèges de Magie Noire, ce qui fit rire son ennemi. Les jets de lumières sortant des baguettes fusaient de partout et nombre d'entre eux devaient se baisser ou esquiver les fragments de béton qui tombaient. Des cris résonnaient dans ce chaos souterrain et la poussière stagnait dans tout le lieu, si bien qu'il était devenu impossible de voir à plus de trois mètres.

Et malgré tout cela, se sont ces conditions particulières qui sauvèrent Severus. Après avoir essuyé un sort qui lui frôla le bras gauche, les murs se mirent à trembler puis un morceau encore au plafond se détacha du reste et tomba en direction de Dolohov, juste au-dessus de lui. Ce dernier leva la tête et lança juste à temps le sortilège du bouclier pour éviter de finir écraser par la tonne de béton. Severus, voyant sa chance enfin arriver, profita de l'inattention de son rival pour lui assener enfin le sortilège de Mort.

A peine le corps de Dolohov fut tombé que Severus se lança à la rescousse de ses collègues. Il remarqua que la quasi-totalité de l'Ordre avait abandonné cape et masque. Maugrey se battait férocement contre Rowle. Arthur, le visage en sang, avec ses deux fils ainés, luttait contre les Carrow qui peinaient à prendre le dessus sur les trois Weasley. Un peu plus loin Dumbledore, dans toute sa splendeur, s'affrontait contre trois Mangemorts et semblait infatigable. Severus détourna le regard, confiant dans les talents du vieux sorcier et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il entendit un cri de femme. Il se retourna brusquement et vit Tonks, au sol, tenant son bras contre sa poitrine et hurlant de douleur. Il se mit à courir vers elle pour la secourir quand un rire machiavélique et glacial retentit. Severus s'arrêta, un long frisson lui parcourant le dos. Bellatrix, qui avait été absente jusque-là, venait de faire son apparition.

Elle, mais aussi Rodolphus Lestrange, Travers et Yaxley, les quatre Mangemorts dans la confidence. Avaient-ils trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient ?

"On s'en va !" cria la femme Mangemort de sa voix amplifiée magiquement.

Severus fut pris d'un instant de panique. Il devait savoir, maintenant. Qui sait quand une nouvelle occasion se représentera... Alors, sans réfléchir, le maître des potions se jeta sur Bellatrix. Une fois au sol, celle-ci essaya de riposter et commença à se débattre, et parvint finalement à arracher le masque de son visage.

"Rogue ! On prend son rôle d'espion un peu trop à cœur n'est-ce pas ?" souri-t-elle sadiquement.

Derrière eux, Severus entendait les combats qui reprenaient, en particulier ceux qui tentaient d'empêcher Lestrange, Yaxley et Travers de rejoindre Bellatrix.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ? Dis-moi ce qu'il veut !" hurla Rogue, qui n'avait plus vraiment conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Seule cette information comptait.

Le sourire de la femme se fana, et elle se mit à scruter le regard de son interlocuteur avec plus d'attention. Et ce qu'elle y vit la fit bouillonner de colère. Pour la première fois, elle y vit un ennemi, un rival à abattre... un homme qui ne jouait plus.

"Traitre ! Je vais te tuer !"

Et sous la force de ces paroles, Severus vola dans les airs et atterrit durement sur un tas de gravats et de verre brisé, en plein milieu des combats. Il se releva tant bien que mal, pour voir arriver Bellatrix dans une colère comme il l'avait rarement vu, baguette levée. Il allait se mettre en position de combat quand il vit un objet briller doucement sur la baguette de sa rivale.

L'anneau... Deux Mangemorts avaient tentés de détruire les barrières magiques de Poudlard avec cet anneau. Quelques jours auparavant, l'Ordre avait enfin découvert d'où provenait cet objet et comment s'en servir. Si Bellatrix utilisait sa baguette sur lui à cet instant, il ne s'en sortirait pas.

~O~

~O~

**Domaine du Loch Valley - 18 août 1996 / 15h06 (heure anglaise)**

Harry se trouvait dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec ses camarades de Gryffondor, observant les vagues qui venaient s'écraser contre le sable à travers la large fenêtre. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que l'escorte de l'Ordre était partie, et l'attente devenait insupportable. Il était passé un peu plus tôt par l'infirmerie qui avait été installée dans un salon du deuxième étage, et avait vu Mme Pomfresh et Mrs Weasley préparer les lits et les diverses potions de guérison, comme si la possibilité qu'ils reviennent blessés était devenue une certitude.

Le jeune homme se trouvait toujours dans ses pensées quand on frappa légèrement à la porte, et il invita dans un grognement la personne à entrer dans la chambre.

Ginny, hésitante, entra et balaya la pièce du regard, avant de finalement le repérer assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, le dos contre le mur de pierre. Il ne la regardait pas mais cela ne la découragea pas pour autant, alors elle s'avança vers lui et finit par s'assoir à son tour, en face de lui. Harry, le regard toujours rivé vers l'extérieur, ne parlait pas et Ginny n'osa pas briser le silence.

Elle le connaissait, certes pas aussi bien qu'Hermione ou Ron, mais au fil des années, elle avait su comment se comporter par rapport à lui. Comme à cet instant par exemple, où le bombarder de questions ne servirait qu'à le braquer d'avantage, alors elle préférait se taire et attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas.

Elle profita de sa distraction pour le regarder plus en détail. Elle ne reconnaissait plus le jeune homme qu'elle avait quitté à la sortie du Poudlard Express en juin dernier. La mort de son parrain et les derniers évènements avaient durcis les traits de son visage, le rendant plus vieux. Son regard, terne et sans vie, était encadré par de larges cernes, témoins de ces nuits agitées. Il était devenu plus renfermé, se confiant de moins en moins, plus amer. Ginny avait énormément de peine à le voir comme ça, marchant dans les couloirs tel un fantôme, ne mangeant que pour survivre. Chaque pli de son front, chaque ride d'anxiété était une torture pour elle. Torture car elle se savait impuissante.

"Comment ils s'en sortent à ton avis ?"

La jeune fille sursauta au son de sa voix, pourtant douce et calme. Il fixait toujours la mer au dehors, sans avoir bougé et Ginny aurait juré avoir rêvé.

"Je ne sais pas Harry... Nous avons Dumbledore, Maugrey, Shackelbolt, Rogue...Cela me servirait à me rassurer mais je me dis que l'autre camp aussi à ses forces... alors je ne sais pas." répondit la jeune rousse d'une voix douce.

Le silence reprit ses droits dans la pièce et Ginny regarda à son tour par la fenêtre. Le ciel, toujours aussi gris et morne contrastait avec le vert flamboyant des collines. La mer calme s'ajoutait à l'aspect apaisant du paysage, le contraire extrême de ce qu'il se passait dans le reste du pays actuellement.

"J'ai peur." lâcha Harry.

"Tout va bien se passer, ils vont s'en sortir, j'ai confiance en..." commença Ginny avant d'être interrompue par son interlocuteur.

"Non. J'ai peur" répéta-t-il.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, il la regarda dans les yeux. Comme s'il tentait de lui transmettre par la simple force de son regard des choses qui ne pouvaient pas être dites verbalement. Et Ginny comprit. Il ne parlait plus de la mission pour laquelle les membres de l'Ordre se battaient en ce moment même. Non, cette fois-ci, c'était beaucoup plus profond que ça.

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle avait l'impression que ses paroles sembleraient bien vides et insipides face au mal-être du garçon. Lui qui avait connu tellement de malheurs, tellement de mésaventures... comment pouvait-elle le réconforter sur quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu ?

Harry continua à la regarder, attendant certainement une réponse, mais la jeune fille était désemparer. Puis ce fut en regardant les yeux tristes et humides d'Harry qu'elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire. Une chose qu'on lui avait appris et donner sans limite, une chose qu'elle pouvait lui apporter.

Alors elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, lui intimant d'un geste de se pencher un peu avant. Il se laissa faire, perplexe, et senti la jeune fille s'asseoir derrière lui, passant ses jambes de chaque côté. Elle le ramena en arrière et l'entoura de ses bras. Harry pouvait sentir son cœur battre fortement contre son dos et il était persuadé que le sien n'en menait pas large non plus. Malgré cela, il sentit la tension sur ses épaules diminuer et décida de se laisser aller dans cette étreinte plus que bienvenue.

"Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va se passer... J'hésite à me projeter dans l'avenir, à croire en un monde qui n'arrivera peut-être jamais. Personne ne sait combien de temps va durer cette guerre... un an ? Dix ans ? Je pense qu'il faut juste essayer de profiter de l'instant présent. Et puis... tu l'as surement déjà entendu mais... n'oublie pas qu'on est tous avec toi Harry. Tu n'es pas seul, alors... n'hésite pas à te soulager de ce poids qui te fais tant de mal. Tu n'es pas obligé de tout assumer tout seul..." déclara Ginny tout bas, proche de l'oreille d'Harry.

L'adolescent ferma les yeux au son de sa voix si rassurante et tout en se calant un peu plus confortablement contre elle, tenta de se libérer de toutes ses réflexions négatives. Ginny le sentit s'apaiser dans ses bras et se permit un sourire tout en posant son menton sur le haut de sa tête, tandis qu'un rayon de soleil venait les éclairer.

~O~

Drago était en train de lire dans la bibliothèque, ou du moins tentait de lire pendant qu'Azael s'amusait à sauter sur le livre qu'il bouquinait. La boule de poil vicieuse et sadique n'avait pas arrêté de l'embêter depuis qu'il était revenu avec Pansy dans la matinée. Son calme arrivant à terme, il prit l'animal par la peau du coup et le posa sans ménagement sur la table basse près de lui. Azael, mécontente, montra les dents et sauta une dernière fois sur Drago avant d'aller se coucher sur le fauteuil opposé d'où il était assis.

Un léger rire se fit entendre et le blond releva la tête pour voir Hermione ricaner derrière la pile de livres qu'elle avait sorti des étagères.

"Tu t'amuses, Granger ?" demanda Drago, sans vraiment d'animosité dans la voix.

"Absolument ! Qui aurait pu croire qu'un animal pourrait avoir le dessus sur toi... Un fouine en plus de ça !" répliqua-t-elle en plaisantant mais avec une pointe de fatigue.

Drago ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas entamer une dispute avec elle. Depuis qu'il vivait au Loch Valley, le jeune homme s'étonnait lui-même de son manque de réactivité. Il avait pris conscience que la guerre qu'il menait contre les Gryffondor à Poudlard n'était rien face à celle qui se déroulait en ce moment. Il devait grandir, pour avoir une chance de survivre, et cela passait par arrêter les insultes envers ceux qui avaient eu la bonté de l'accueillir. L'humeur n'était pas au beau fixe ces derniers temps et même les jumeaux Weasley avaient cessé leurs blagues douteuse depuis que les membres de l'Ordre était partis pour la Chine. Malgré ça, Drago se sentait mieux. L'atmosphère était beaucoup plus légère ici qu'au manoir familial... Pas besoin d'entretenir une réputation pour faire plaisir au paternel, ni de mage noir qui voulait faire de vous un soldat sans âme... Il se sentait libéré sans pour autant détruire cette carapace qu'il s'était construite en grandissant.

Un bâillement sonore le sortit de ses pensées. Hermione, la tête dans une main, peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle avait l'air tellement fatigué que Drago se demanda comment cela n'avait pas pu arriver avant. Il l'avait toujours connu comme une travailleuse acharnée mais il devait avouer que ça virait presque à l'extrême. Il avait remarqué qu'elle ne mangeait presque rien au cours des repas et cela ne l'étonnerait pas s'il apprenait qu'elle ne dormait pas non plus, vu son état.

"Ça t'arrive de dormir, Granger ?" demanda-il, sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Hermione releva la tête brusquement, surprise d'une telle question venant de lui. Le ton de sa voix ne laissait rien paraître, ni de l'amusement, ni la moquerie, ni même de l'inquiétude - bien que cette hypothèse soit totalement absurde.

"Evidemment que je dors." répondit-elle laconiquement avant de retourner à ses parchemins.

"Tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir avant d'être aussi sûre de toi."

La jeune fille, un peu déboussolée face à l'attitude du jeune homme, ne répliqua pas et ferma le grimoire qu'elle lisait pour en reprendre un autre.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça ?"

Hermione ferma brusquement le livre, d'où s'échappa un nuage de poussière et regarda le blond qui avait manifestement décidé de ne pas la laisser travailler en paix.

"Faire quoi ?" dit-elle sèchement.

"Bosser jusqu'à l'épuisement alors que d'autres personnes peuvent s'en charger..."

Hermione se mit à réfléchir un instant. Il paraissait sincère, se demandant réellement pourquoi elle prenait la peine de faire toute ses recherches.

"Je... c'est impossible pour moi de rester là, à regarder les autres contribuer pour une cause qui est aussi la mienne. Je n'ai pas les talents d'Harry en Défenses contre les forces du Mal, je n'ai pas la sagesse de Dumbledore, ni les dons de Rogue pour l'espionnage... mais je veux aider. Donc je fais ce que je sais faire de mieux : trouver des informations à longueur de journée dans des grimoires aussi vieux que poussiéreux." répondit-elle franchement, en souriant légèrement. "Parce que quand cette stupide guerre prendra fin, je veux me dire que j'aurais fait mon maximum, victoire ou non."

Drago la fixait, sans rien dire. A cet instant elle n'avait plus rien de l'adolescente fière de ses connaissances, sautillant sur sa chaise en classe, la main levée et se retenant de crier la bonne réponse. Un mental d'adulte dans le corps d'une jeune fille. Il se souvenait de la réunion de la veille, la première à laquelle il avait assisté. Granger avait pris la parole, face à la quasi-totalité des membres de l'Ordre. Elle avait parlé sans hésitation, avec tout le sérieux qui lui était propre. Hormis son âge, rien n'aurait pu la différencier des autres adultes présents.

Elle avait découvert, grâce aux informations fournies par Dawlish, que l'anneau qui avait été utilisé contre les protections de Poudlard était en fait un objet magique d'une grande rareté et d'une puissance terrifiante. L'Auror avait réussi à trouver le nom du fabricant, un certain Sandvik, domicilié en Norvège, et Hermione avait fait le reste.

Elle avait parlé d'une montagne - Drago n'avait pas réussi à retenir le nom- au-dessus d'un concentré de flux de magie, de souterrains secrets où l'on extrayait le métal nécessaire à la fabrication des anneaux. Il avait entendu des noms comme lithium, polonium mais n'avait pas cherché à comprendre au-delà. Ce qu'il avait retenu en revanche, c'est que ce Sandvik, par un procédé inconnu, utilisait ces alliages de métaux pour créer cet objet, nommé l'Anneau de Thor, et que le métal, combiné à la magie de la source de la montage, devenait une sorte de multiplicateur de puissance. Associé à une baguette, un simple Aguamenti pouvait provoquer un raz de marée...

Drago, qui avait été mis au courant des plans de Voldemort quelques jours avant, avait mal accueilli la nouvelle. Un tel objet dans les mains des Mangemorts ne n'annonçait rien de bon pour eux.

Le jeune homme regarda une nouvelle fois Hermione, qui s'était replongé dans ses recherches. Il avait vu, la veille, le visage fier de ses amis et de Dumbledore face à son discours, mais lui ne voyait que sa mine fatiguée et ses yeux cernés. Alors il se leva, posa son bouquin sur la table basse et alla s'assoir en face d'elle. Tranquillement, il prit une plume et un parchemin vierge et piocha dans la pile un livre qui n'avait pas encore été examiné, tout ça sous le regard étonné de la Gryffondor. Amusée, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand la double porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas, faisant sursauter Azael qui dormait paisiblement sur le fauteuil. Blaise, essoufflé, se tenait sur le seuil, les mains sur les cuisses tentant de reprendre son souffle.

"Ils... Ils sont de retour."

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça vous a plu et surtout, dites-moi si vous voyez des incohérences avec les chapitres précédents ou autre, parce que même moi j'arrive à me perdre dans tout ça !<strong>

**A la prochaine !**

**Calli**


	10. Chapitre IX

De retour après un an et demi d'absence ! En espérant que cette fiction vous plaise toujours ^^ Et vraiment désolée pour cet énorme retard...

* * *

><p>- IX -<p>

_" Il n'y a pas de guerre sans morts" Françoise Giroud_

~O~

~O~

**Domaine du Loch Valley - 18 août 1996**

Luna ne souriait plus. Son regard, si rêveur d'habitude, ne semblait plus plongé dans un monde que seule elle pouvait voir mais bien ancré dans la réalité de cet instant présent. Mme Pomfresh courait aux quatre coins de l'infirmerie, les mains ensanglantées à la recherche de nouveaux bandages et pansements. Beaucoup d'Aurors étaient revenus blessés, voir gravement mutilés. Tonks était allongée sur un des lits, transpirante de fièvre et se tordant de douleur. Son bras droit formait un angle absolument pas naturel et sa peau était déchiquetée sur toute sa longueur. Remus s'occupait d'elle, mais les lignes d'inquiétude qui se formait sur son front ne présageaient rien de bon pour elle. Plus loin, au fond de la pièce, un groupe de cinq personnes s'était assemblé autour d'un lit. En s'y approchant un peu plus, Luna y vit Bill, le grand frère de Ron. Le jeune homme était inconscient et recouvert de sang, mais n'avait aucune blessure sérieuse apparente. Alors d'où pouvait venir tout ce sang ? Une des cinq personnes s'écarta enfin et Luna pu enfin voir ce qui avait causé cet attroupement... Une bile acide lui remonta le long de l'œsophage quand elle remarqua qu'une de ses jambes avait été sectionnée, coupée net, surement à cause d'un sort. Elle recula vivement, le cœur battant de plus en plus fort. Elle détourna le regard et croisa par hasard celui abattu d'Hermione, portant des draps blancs dans les bras, qui se dirigeait vers un coin de la salle. La jeune fille se mit donc à marcher en direction de son amie, appréhendant ce qu'elle allait voir. Hermione venait juste de recouvrir deux corps quand elle arriva vers elle.

" Qui..." chuchota Luna, incapable de finir sa phrase.

"Emeline Vance et Irvin Williamson. Deux Aurors confirmés et compétents, tués par l'Avada Kedavra. Au moins ils n'ont pas soufferts." répondit Hermione, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues.

Emeline. Luna et elle s'étaient très vite liées d'amitié, dès l'arrivée de l'adolescente au Manoir. Elle avait découvert en cette personne une adulte sérieuse et réfléchie, mais aussi son côté pensive et étourdie, qui plaisait tant à Luna. Alors naturellement, elles pouvaient discuter pendant des heures de la chasse aux Ronflaks Cornus et autres créatures mythiques, tout en lisant des anciens numéros du Chicaneur.

Luna se retint de lâcher un sanglot, voulant paraître forte mais tout son corps la suppliait de se laisser aller. Hermione le remarqua et tendit une main vers elle afin de la réconforter mais la jeune adolescente rebroussa chemin et sortit rapidement de l'infirmerie.

~O~

~O~

Le professeur Rogue n'était pas le genre d'homme douillet. Ses années en tant que Mangemort lui avait permis d'acquérir une certaine insensibilité à la souffrance physique, trop habitué au Doloris ou autres tortures. Mais cette douleur-là ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait pu connaître auparavant. C'était comme si un feu brûlait à l'intérieur de son ventre, comme si des milliers de petites aiguilles s'enfonçaient lentement, déchirant sa chair. Il sortit péniblement du brouillard de son inconscience et perçut enfin l'agitation qui régnait autour de lui. Il essaya de se relever mais la douleur le fit se rallonger subitement, laissant échapper un cri de souffrance incontrôlé. Le bruit avait dû alerter quelqu'un car il entendit des pas s'approchant de son lit.

" Severus... Vous vous réveillez enfin" s'exclama Mme Pomfresh, du soulagement dans la voix.

Il ouvrit finalement les yeux pour voir que l'infirmière était penchée au-dessus de son abdomen, lui refaisant ce qu'il semblait être un bandage.

"Vous avez énormément de chance d'être en vie mon cher. J'ai même eu peur plusieurs fois que vous... Oh nom d'un hibou déplumé !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Le professeur de potions se releva tant bien que mal, manquant de s'évanouir, et vit ce qui avait tant effrayé la soignante. Il se remémorait parfaitement sa blessure qu'il avait dû cautériser en urgence sur le champ de bataille, en plein milieu du métro dévasté de Pékin. Il avait le souvenir d'une entaille béante, rougie par la chaleur du métal. Mais ce qu'il voyait maintenant était tout autre : une plaie gigantesque et noire, dégageant une odeur putride de chair en décomposition. Une multitude de petites veines sombres partaient de la blessure et couraient tout le long de son buste, jusqu'à son cou. En y regardant bien, il pourrait presque distinguer le liquide noir onduler sous sa peau diaphane, palpitant au rythme de son cœur.

" Qu'est-ce que..." balbutia-t-il, sentant monter la panique.

" C'est l'Anneau." résonna une voix derrière lui.

Severus ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner au son de cette voix connue. Remus Lupin contourna le lit et fit face au malheureux patient. Il semblait moins blessé que la plupart des autres et le professeur de potions savait que cela était dû à sa condition de loup-garou, qui lui offrait une plus forte résistance physique, une meilleure tolérance aux coups et un sens du combat digne des plus grands Aurors. Derrière lui se tenait Shacklebolt, un bandage sur la tête, se tenant difficilement sur une béquille.

" Tous les combats ont cessés dès que le vôtre a commencé, et nous avons pu avoir une démonstration redoutable mais néanmoins exceptionnelle des pouvoirs de cet objet." expliqua l'Auror.

" Tu n'as jamais réussi à prendre le dessus sur elle, à aucun moment, et pourtant, nous connaissons tous l'étendue de tes talents de duelliste. Ta blessure au ventre était la faiblesse dont Bellatrix avait besoin pour te mettre à terre. Elle t'a alors lancé un sort d'infection, si puissant qu'il t'a éjecté plusieurs mètres en arrière, t'assommant sur le coup." continua le loup-garou.

" Elle savait où frapper pour faire le plus de mal possible. Me tuer aurait été trop simple et trop facile pour elle." commenta Severus, qui connaissait parfaitement bien la manière de raisonner de Bellatrix après ces années à la côtoyer. Il se tourna alors vers Mme Pomfresh. "Est-ce guérissable ?"

" Je ne vous cache pas que vous êtes arrivé ici en piteux état, et comme je vous l'ait dit, j'ai bien cru vous perdre plusieurs fois. J'ai réussi à stabiliser votre cœur et à ralentir la progression de ce qu'il semble être un venin particulièrement puissant" dit-elle en désignant la plaie noire et purulente. "Mais malheureusement, rien en ma possession n'est en mesure de vous soigner. De plus, il semblerait que ce poison affecte grandement votre énergie vitale et magique. Vous devez vous attendre à de grosses fatigues passagères ainsi qu'une baisse de vos pouvoirs. De ce fait, il serait plus sage de..." hésita-t-elle en regardant le professeur de potions, appréhendant sa réaction.

" Plus sage de faire quoi ?" demanda Severus d'une voix basse et menaçante, qui faisait tant redouter ses élèves.

" De ne plus prendre part aux missions de l'Ordre, dorénavant." termina calmement Remus, venant au secours de l'infirmière.

" C'est hors de question !" s'écria Severus tout en essayant de se relever, mais une violente douleur le traversa et il fut obligé de se rallonger, sous le regard désapprobateur de Mme Pomfresh.

" Ne fait pas l'enfant Severus !" débarqua soudainement Fol Œil, qui avait sans doute suivi la conversation d'un peu plus loin. " Ton rôle d'espion est complètement fichu, et la seule chose qu'attende les Mangemorts, c'est que tu te pointes en plein milieu d'une bataille pour pouvoir se venger de ta trahison. Et comme tu le sais aussi bien que moi, ils adorent jouer avec leurs prisonniers. Sans compter qu'avec ta blessure, tu ne serais qu'un fardeau à surveiller, chose dont nous ne pouvons absolument pas nous permettre."

Alastor Maugrey avait la réputation de ne jamais avoir la langue dans sa poche, et il venait encore une fois d'en faire la preuve. Bien évidemment, l'égo du professeur de potions était en désaccord avec lui mais sa raison lui murmurait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Severus avait fait la grosse erreur de perdre le contrôle de lui-même en voulant à tout prix savoir ce que cachait Voldemort, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire sauter sa couverture. Il était conscient que sa faute faisait perdre un énorme atout pour l'Ordre, les privant ainsi d'informations cruciales.

Severus se releva tant bien que mal, s'appuyant sur ses coudes, et lança un regard à travers la pièce. Il constata avec dépit que la majorité d'entre eux était revenu blessés, voir gravement pour certains. Leur chance de mettre fin au règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'affinait de plus en plus, et leur impuissance ne lui donnait qu'un goût amer d'injustice. A ce stade, leur victoire semblait impossible. De plus, Severus était un homme d'action. Il était inconcevable pour lui de rester là, à ne rien faire, pendant que les autres se battaient pour leur cause, surtout depuis que ce manoir était devenu un refuge pour tous les anti-Voldemort connus. Il se voyait déjà enfermé dans son laboratoire, toute la journée, fuyant ces étrangers qui habitaient sous son toit et tentant d'aider l'Ordre avec pour seuls instruments ses chaudrons et ses ingrédients à potions.

La douleur qui parcourait son ventre se fit plus forte, et soudainement la salle devint floue. Un vertige le contraignit à se rallonger. Il entendit vaguement la voix de l'infirmière qu'il lui demandait de ne pas en faire trop, mais Severus la repoussa d'un geste confus. Il devait combattre le sort qui le rongeait et continuer son rôle de membre de l'Ordre ou alors, autant l'achever immédiatement.

" Que sait-on de cet Anneau ?" questionna-t-il, le souffle court et le visage crispé.

Remus, Kingsley et Maugrey interrogèrent Mme Pomfresh du regard, et celle-ci haussa des épaules et s'éloigna, prétextant que d'autres blessés seraient plus dociles et accueillerait son aide comme la bienvenue.

"Dedalus et Hestia sont toujours en mission en Norvège, mais aux dernières nouvelles, ils n'ont pas encore réussis à localiser Sandvik, et le risque de se faire repérer par des Mangemorts est élevé, ce qui restreint leur champ d'action. Et puis, John Dawlish est en planque dans l'Allée des Embrumes depuis hier soir seulement, attendant la livraison du deuxième Anneau. Malheureusement nous ne savons presque rien sur cet objet, hormis le fait qui multiplie considérablement les pouvoirs de son porteur et que Voldemort veut en obtenir le plus possible pour briser la barrière de protection de Poudlard. Un mystère de plus sachant que l'école de rouvrira pas en septembre." expliqua Shacklebolt.

En effet, voilà encore un secret que le Lord Noir n'a fait pas qu'a peu de ses fidèles serviteurs. Pourquoi vouloir prendre d'assaut un château vide de ses habitants ? Voulait-il par ce moyen humilier et prouver à Dumbledore que c'était lui, le plus puissant sorcier de cette époque ? Brusquement, son cœur déjà malmené se serra davantage et des frissons parcoururent son corps endoloris. Il tourna la tête, à droite puis à gauche, le regard perçant et les sourcils froncés puis, ne voyant pas l'objet de son inquiétude, demanda d'une forte et claire à ses interlocuteurs :

" Où est Albus ?"

~O~

~O~

Neville observa les vagues s'écraser violemment contre le sable à travers la fenêtre de la chambre qu'il partageait avec ses camarades de Gryffondor. La lumière s'assombrissait en ce début de soirée et le temps orageux n'invitait pas à une ballade au bord du lac. Il se mit à frissonner mais impossible de savoir pour lui si c'était la fraîcheur de la pièce ou l'ambiance de ces dernières heures. Il avait vu des adultes, des Aurors revenir de la bataille gravement blessés. Il avait vu des dizaines de personnes courir dans tous les sens afin de les secourir et de les soigner. Et il s'était vu, lui, figé sur place, impuissant et incompétent. Un homme dont il ne connaissait pas le nom lui avait même dit de sortir de l'infirmerie, rétorquant d'une voix sèche qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici.

Il se détourna de la fenêtre et fit face aux autres occupants de la pièce. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Pansy, Blaise et Drago. Ils s'étaient tous réfugier ici pour fuir l'agitation, le sang et les gémissements de douleur. Personne ne parlait, chacun étant murer dans ses réflexions. Harry était assis devant la cheminée allumée, les flammes lui donnant presque un aspect fantomatique. Ron, allongé sur un des lits, le regard vissé au plafond tandis que Ginny et Hermione essayaient tant bien que mal de lire un livre. Luna, posée à même le sol, sanglotait silencieusement et les trois Serpentard étaient installés sur des coussins au milieu de la pièce, Drago et Blaise jouant aux échecs et Pansy s'occupant de son furet.

Soudain, venu de nulle part, un sentiment de révolte s'empara de lui. S'il y a bien une chose que sa grand-mère avait réussi à lui inculquer, c'était de ne jamais baisser les bras. Toujours faire face à l'adversité et ne jamais se comporter en lâche.

" On arrête." dit-il d'une voix blanche.

" Arrêter quoi, Neville ?" demanda Hermione, après un temps de réflexion.

" On arrête de se décourager !" s'exclama-t-il en levant les bras. "Mais regardez-nous ! On végète, on se voile la face. Oui c'est une réalité c'est la guerre dehors. Des gens meurent tous les jours, et nous, que faisons-nous ? On lit un livre ? On joue aux échecs ?"

A ces mots, tout le monde cessa immédiatement ses activités et regarda Neville avec des yeux ronds.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux Longdubat, te battre ? Participer aux missions de l'Ordre ?" commença à s'énerver Drago en se levant, tandis que Pansy tenta de le retenir en lui tenant le bras. "Mais vas-y je t'en prie. Va donc leur prouver à quel point tu leur es inutile."

Voulant à tout prix éviter un conflit, Hermione se leva à son tour et se dirigea dans leur direction. Elle lança un regard désapprobateur au Serpentard avant de se tourner vers Neville.

"Je sais ce que tu ressens Neville, mais c'est difficile pour nous de..." commença la jeune fille.

"Difficile ? Hermione, des tas de gens se font tuer afin de nous assurer un avenir meilleur et nous, on reste là, à rien faire..." répondit Neville en lui coupant la parole.

"Et tu penses que te faire tuer toi aussi dans une bataille, c'est une bonne façon de les remercier ?" ajouta Ron qui s'était relever de son lit. Il était pâle, encore sous le choc de la blessure de son frère, Bill.

Neville baissa la tête, dépité. Bien sûr, il avait conscience de la gravité de la situation, mais l'impuissance à laquelle ils devaient tous faire face l'avait révolté. Luna s'approcha de lui et déposa une de ses mains délicates sur l'épaule du jeune homme, le réconfortant silencieusement. Ses yeux rougis avaient quelque peu retrouvés leur douceur, ce qui incita Neville à s'asseoir sur le lit le plus proche.

"Je suis d'accord avec lui." annonça subitement Harry, qui n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil, les yeux fixés vers les flammes.

Tous les occupants de la pièce se retournèrent vers l'origine de cette voix grave et froide. Harry se releva lentement, tournant le dos à la cheminée, créant ainsi un halo orangé autour de lui. Il avait le teint pâle et des cernes violacés couraient sous ses yeux ternes.

"Neville a raison" répéta-t-il en s'avançant légèrement. "Je ne supporte plus de rester à ne rien faire."

"Harry, tu parles de te battre contre des Mangemorts puissants et surentraînés... Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait au Professeur Dumbledore ! Ne confonds pas ta volonté de te battre et le désir de te venger." s'exclama Hermione.

"Evidemment que je veux me venger Hermione ! Elle a tué Sirius ! Et je dois me servir de cette colère qui est en moi pour combattre !" répondit Harry. "Et ne me dis pas que cette guerre ne me concerne pas parce que tout me concerne au contraire. Je ne peux pas me cacher indéfiniment. Je dois me battre, souviens toi de la prophétie."

Il observa tour à tour la réaction de ses amis. Ginny et Hermione ne disait rien mais quelques larmes perlaient au coin de leur yeux. Ron le fixa d'un regard neutre, et Harry savait qu'il le suivrait peut importe où il irait, même en désapprouvant sa décision.

Harry ferma les yeux et soupira profondément. Le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules se faisait plus lourd, de jour en jour et l'inaction ne faisait que le renforcer. Il ne s'imaginait pas vivre toute sa vie comme cela alors il avait décidé d'agir, et les paroles de Neville n'avaient fait que confirmer sa décision.

Ginny s'approcha alors de lui et à la stupeur de tous, le prit dans ses bras. Blaise se mit à ricaner mais il stoppa net quand Pansy le frappa à l'arrière de la tête.

" Nous sommes tous avec toi, Harry, nous te soutiendrons jusqu'au bout s'il le faut. Dès le début, on savait vers quoi on s'engageait. Alors hors de question de faire demi-tour maintenant" avoua Ginny la voix tremblante.

Harry considéra alors les trois Serpentard devant lui, et son regard leur suffit à comprendre la question muette dont tous les Gryffondor attendaient la réponse.

"Ben... maintenant qu'on est là, autant faire les choses bien." s'exclama Blaise, souriant, ses amis confirmant.

L'ambiance se fit un peu plus légère à partir de ce moment. Chacun savait que les temps à venir seront difficiles, mais ils possédaient un atout important et qui ferait peut être la différence : l'amitié. Une, toujours plus forte, et une autre, jeune et fragile qui ne demandait qu'à s'épanouir.

Soudain, Drago se tourna vers Hermione, un air perplexe sur le visage.

"Au fait, de quoi parle-t-elle cette prophétie ?"

* * *

><p>Le prochain chapitre arrive très bientôt ! Prenez soin de vous ^^<p> 


End file.
